


You Overthink Things

by Kinishinai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon up to season 3, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kuroo is Paitent!, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Slow Burn, Tsukishima is Complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinishinai/pseuds/Kinishinai
Summary: Tsukishima Kei always assumed he would be a beta. The majority of his family were betas, add his height and his naturally smart-arse attitude and there was no omegan quality in him. Yet he was an omega.Just because biology decided he would be weaker than others did not mean that he accepted the fact. Patches and suppressants with his personality and appearance would make everyone assume he was a beta. It wasn't until he met a certain alpha that Tsukishima started to realise ignoring his secondary gender was much harder than he anticipated.





	1. So What's your Secondary, Tsukki?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my Haikyuu!! fan fiction so I am excited to finally get this out to you guys. Completely obvious but the characters are not mine, I do not own them as much as it would be great if I did. Random Fact: Tsukki x Kuroo are my favourite pairing so I hope I do them justice in this story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Evolution gave the world secondary genders. The primitive, raw desires that listen to the instincts for the human race to survive. To breed. These secondary genders can be placed into the three categories; Alpha, Beta and Omega.

As little as 70 years ago alphas were considered the superior genders, they would always have power, control and money due to their dominating nature and naturally larger physical power. Being a beta meant you had a rather ordinary life, you would work and as long as you kept out of trouble, there was no reasons for the wrath of the dominant, power hungry alphas to be set upon you and to make you submit to them. However if you were born an omega, the life you lived would be incredibly different. Omegas were classed as breeding machines. Basic human rights didn’t apply to the lesser, weaker gender due to their more caring nature. Both female and male omegas to breed so during this time their only job was to produce pups (children) and nothing more.

Conditions for omegas in this period were sick as once an omega went through their first heat they would be separated from their family and taken to omega houses. There they would be taught to be good, submissive baby producing machines and were taught to take orders without question. Cruel, torturous punishments and sometimes death would occur to omegas who would refused this life, it was completely vile the way they would be treated.

However with all barbaric practices as decades passed the outdated ways of the sub-gender segregation died from generation to generation. Questions were raised as to why people’s friends were suddenly not considered to be a human just because of their sub-gender. The old ways of the treatment of omegas died out quickly and new laws were put into place to protect the genders from it reoccurring.

The population were majority beta at around 70%, then 20% alphas and 10% being omegas. In today’s society omegas are rare and considered rather precious, the majority of the population wanted to cherish and protect them.

 

Tsukishima Kei had just finished junior high and with all people his age, he had gone to the doctor for a blood test. A week after the blood was taken he would know the results of his secondary gender in preparation for high school. That week was now up.

 

Developments in science and medicine progressed rapidly and blood tests were developed to predict the secondary genders before they were fully formed and a heat or rut occurred in the adolescent population. Developments in technology for special injection pens that omegas could administer themselves in the event of a heat starting unexpectedly, to delay it for 6 hours, so that they could return to their safe space. Longer lasting tablets were also developed to delay heats and ruts for up to 48 hours. Like all hormone manipulating drugs these tablets were strongly advised to be use as last resorts and only adults over 21 could buy them at the drug stores.

For the comfort of omegas and alphas, scent suppressant patches were quickly developed and were ever-evolving to become more and more discreet. The two most popular patches on the market were small, clear film-like stickers that would be placed on the scent glands on the neck and larger, nude coloured patches that could be placed on the inner thigh, both were effective in masking scents and pheromones.

Pheromones and scents are not the same thing however both have an effect on the opposing gender. Alphas and omegas produce a unique scent in their scent glands which are used to attract a potential mate, omegas scents tend to be sweeter scents while an alphas scent is more earthy and musky. Pheromones are found inside the scent, a chemical substance that depending on the emotion that an alpha or omega is feeling, affects the other around them. When an omega is going into heat the scent they produced becomes stronger and the pheromones that they release causes an alpha’s instinct to want to claim and reproduce. Alphas that produce strong dominate pheromones cause’s omegas to want to submit to them. Betas are not partially affected by pheromones or scents as they themselves release weak pheromones and bland or dull scents in comparison to ones of alphas and omegas. However if the pheromones produced by an alpha or omega are strong enough this can also cause a beta to react to them. Due to a betas weaker sensitivity to pheromones and scents they often do not understand when an omega or alpha may be experiencing the beginning of a heat or rut.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima did not give much thought on his secondary gender. He had a rather strong inclination that he would be a beta and he happily accepted that he was just going to be one of the many. What he did not expect was to look down at said blood test result and read that he was an omega.

His grip on the paper was tight as he stared in disbelief of the black and white information on the page. Omega. As much as the schools taught that there was no longer the stigma to being an omega, the biology that came with the gender were undeniable. He would be considered weaker, others would feel the need to take care of him and he was definitely more that capable of doing that himself!

“Tch.” He frowned at the paper before discarding it in the bin. His brother was a beta. His father was a beta. His mother was an alpha but even his grandparents were betas. Kei was thinking of all the family he had, none of them had presented as an omega. So why the hell had he?

The summer break leading up to Tsukishima starting Karasuno High School was hard. It took him a long time to accept that he was an omega until his first heat hit, then he had stayed in his room for the entire week, music could be heard through his door but not a sign of the blond. After that week he asked his father to get him suppressants, scent patches and the injection pen. He may have accepted he was an omega but that did not mean that anybody in the school would have to know.

The first day of starting Karasuno, his childhood friend Yamaguchi Tadashi met up with him on the walk to the school. “Hey Tsukki! Long time no see! How was your holiday?” Taking off his headphones he looked to the person he considered his best friend.

“Uneventful.” Tsukishima muttered, he knew it was coming, he was just waiting for the question, the threat already in place. They walked in silence for a while when the shorter broke the silence.

“I found out I was a beta.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“That’s nice.”

“… So?” Yamaguchi was looking at him, half expecting half nervous.

“What?” he looked at him irritated.

“What’s your secondary?”

“Tch.” Tsukishima frowned and just carried on walking for a while. Yamaguchi knew him better then to ask again, but there was a new awkwardness between them. “If this gets out I will literally make your life a living nightmare.”

“Tsukki?!” Yamaguchi was wide eyed and worried. “Have I done something?”

“No.” he said after a pause. Still sounding incredibly irritated. “I’m an omega.” He muttered.

“Really?” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “Of course I’m not going to say anything Tsukki… but why are you hiding it? Omegas are really rare.”

“I just don’t want everyone to know. It’s not their business.” He said, slightly bitterly. _Rare and weaker._

“Okay Tsukki.”

Just like that, things between them were normal again. Tsukishima was even slightly relieved, a very small part of him thought that Yamaguchi might see him differently now that biology had decided that he was weaker. Yamaguchi still followed Tsukishima’s lead and still spoke too much. He followed him to the volleyball club and still tried to show off on his behalf, he was still irritating, he was still his annoying best friend.

Within his first week at Karasuno he had met the other volleyball players and then had to play a match against the two in his year. An incredibly aggravating omegan redheaded ball of idiocy and the egocentric alpha king of the elite school.

Little did he knew that the volleyball team he joined would be the center of his social-life and as much as he didn’t want to admit it  even the annoying idiots would become to be considered his friends. Nobody on the team had asked about his secondary gender, they assumed he was a beta which he was happy with, feeling no need to correct them.

 

* * *

 

The school year progressed and soon they had their first training camp. Unexpectedly, a Tokyo team were scheduled to join them for 2 days of training, ‘Nekoma High School’.

Tsukishima packed his suppressants and his scent patches in his blue sports bag. He knew the last two days of the week he would need to take his suppressants as his heat would be due within the week after it, just in case it came early he wanted to be prepared. This next heat was only his second one ever. He was still fine-tuning when exactly he would start. He got his mother to buy some more of the larger thigh patches, he wasn’t keen on them as they made his skin itch but he would rather be prepared.

Sunday after practice he was ready for the early morning start of the training camp on Monday. This was the first time he was spending the night with others apart from his family after finding out his secondary gender. He wasn’t nervous… just cautious.

The first three days of the training camp were rather eventful, in both an annoying and amusing way. The dumb red-head got lost when they went out for a run because he was too pumped and just ran, screaming his head off in a direction. Sugawara eventually found him in the end, not that Tsukishima had any doubt that he would show up again but still... Hinata Shouyou always seemed to be the root of the events that occurred during the training camp. One night as Tsukishima was getting ready to sleep there was sudden screaming. Hinata's, Tanaka's and Nishinoya's voices could be heard followed by laughter, then more screams. Daichi's voice sudden filled the building they were in, he was pissed off. It was both scary and hilarious watching Daichi hound in on the three.

On day four, the start of the 2 days of the Nekoma matches, Kei was looking forward to getting under the skins of the team they were against. He maybe an omega but he had an amazing talent for riling up whoever he was against, teammates or not. He enjoyed figuring out what made an opponent tick over the edge and lose control. After the morning warm-ups said team arrived. The other team won every single practice match that they had. Tsukishima couldn’t deny that they were good. They connected well as a team and the blond couldn’t help to wonder if it has something to do with their captain. Tetsurou Kuroo.

The 3rd year alpha captain caught his interest, much to Tsukishima’s dismay but he couldn’t deny it. The blond blamed his omegan side, he did find the older man attractive, what it was about him he couldn’t quiet put his finger on but his inner omega was interested and Tsukishima ignored it. During that night’s evening meal the members on the Nekoma team joined them. They were staying with the Karasuno team as there was more practice matches planned for the morning.

Nekoma’s captain that Tsukishima was trying to ignore suddenly sat across from him.

“Mind if I join?” Kuroo smiled a cheshire cat like grin as he sat down.

“Not that you haven’t already.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, this just made the messy, bed haired raven grin more.

“Hi, I’m Kuroo.”

“Tsukishima.”

“You have made me curious Tsukki.”

The blond twitched an eye at nickname, but his voice remained pleasant. “Don’t call me that.”

“You don’t seem to like being sociable much do you?”

“That is such a great way to start a conversation with someone you have just met” he replied sarcastically but his face has a look for boredom about it.

“You don’t smile a lot either, considering you have such a pretty face.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes ignoring the complement, “and,” Kuroo still had a grin, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I think you seem like quite an interesting person. So that is why I decided to come sit with you and supply my wonderful company.”

“Oh lucky me” his voice disinterested and bland, “Though I don’t see why you think I’m interesting. You have literally had a 10 second conversation with me.”

“And that sarcastic saltiness is why I’m interested. I’ve been hearing it all day. There is more to you than you let on Tsu-ki-shi-ma.” Kuroo made a point to pronounce every syllable of the younger’s name, his eyes studying the blond. Trying to push his buttons, get a reaction of out the usually composed blond.

“Are you trying to provoke me?” He raised an eyebrow, an amused tone in his voice.

“Is it working?”

Tsukishima gave a short, sarcastic laugh before dropping his voice to flat tone, “No.” Then stood up and left the Kuroo at the table, shaking his head slightly but the corners on his mouth were turned up. _What even was that?_

“Tsukki~” he heard Kuroo call after him but he ignored him. His inner omega was jumping inside him and he hated the way that it did that. _Why was he talking to me? That was so weird. What the hell even was that?!_

He went to bathroom while most people were still in the cafeteria. He didn’t eat much, so he was usually one of the first to finish, but he was happy with that outcome, it gave him no interruptions when he went to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed.


	2. Why Wouldn't I Grin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds out something he shouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is much shorter but it is just an insight to the mysterious Nekoma Captain!

Morning came quicker than Kuroo would have liked, stretching the sleep out of his body very much like a cat he got up and ready for the training day ahead. He loved the days where he could just lay in and do nothing for hours in bed but unfortunately this wasn’t one of those mornings. The raven yawned and went to the bathroom, giving a sigh as his usual mop of bed-hair sat on his head. Kenma told him it was something to do with the way he slept but the alpha didn’t really mind how wild his hair was. He would comb it enough to give it that, ‘it’s meant to look this way’ feel.

 

The first few games went well for his team as in Nekoma was winning them all, again.

It wasn’t that Karasuno’s team were bad… just they didn’t connect as well as his own team did and they were inexperienced. Once Inuoka could match shrimpy’s quicks, which was Karasuno's primary attack, the defence against that freak quick was built and Nekoma shone when it came to defense.

Playing against the teams old rival was refreshing. Kuroo hoped they would improve quickly so that they could make the battle of the dumping ground a reality… Karasuno’s team was interesting; their captain was the cunning type and he kept the mismatch of personalities under control well which the Nekoma captain could respect him for. They had strong attackers, one which had a personality much like Yamamoto’s, the two pumped each other up and they seemed to have made friends with each other after yesterday’s match. Then there was the libero, Yaku had seemed very impressed by him. The shrimpy middle blocker Hinata Shouyou who Kenma had seemed to befriend, or maybe it was more shrimpy’s behalf that the two had become friends either way Kuroo was glad Kenma was starting to become more relaxed around new people. The rest of the team were good, especially the setter but one player in particular stood out to him.

Kuroo thought about the other middle blocker, one tall, blond beta that had caught his attention. It made Kuroo grin to himself. Tsukishima… he wasn’t a bad player but Kuroo had noticed that he never gave it his all into a match and the blond was incredibly sarcastic and guarded around others including his teammates.

The one conversation that he had had with Tsukishima made him want to get to know him more; what did he like to do when he wasn’t playing volleyball? He had seen him listen to music frequently so what type of music did he listen to? It was ridiculous how much the beta had grabbed his attention but still. He had never really met anyone quite like him before.

  

* * *

 

It was their last day before they were heading back to Tokyo, the morning games had finished and lunch was nearing to a end. The teams had time for one more match before the Nekoma left for Tokyo. Kuroo was waiting in the gym warming up and Kenma was with him but he playing on his game. Sugawara and Hinata were together practicing receives which the energetic shrimp still had a lot of work to do on them, it was rather amusing to watch.

All of a sudden Hinata groaned and hugged his stomach. “Suga…” the shorter omega spoke in slightly pained voice. Kenma had paused his game and eyes went to Hinata while the grey haired setter sat next to him.

“Hinata, I need you to tell me what’s wrong, what hurts?” Sugawara looked concerned at the redhead. Kuroo had stopped his warm up to watch them.

“Ah! I think I’m going into heat!” The ginger suddenly panicked, eyes wide. 

“Do you have your injections with you?” the older had replied calmly, but Kuroo could still see the worry in his eyes.

“I-It’s in my blue bag,” Hinata had suddenly groaned again, but this wasn’t from pain. Frustration. “I left it in the dorms though…”

“Um.” Kuroo interrupted. “I can go get it? If you wanted to stay with him?”

Sugawara thought for a moment, everyone was still at lunch and the dorms were in the opposite direction. It wouldn’t be good to leave Hinata alone to get them himself and the longer they waited the worse it would be for the younger omega. Then nodding, “If you would Kuroo-san, please.”

Kenma had made his way over to where Hinata now sat on the floor as Kuroo jogged out of the gym, heading towards the dorms. He quickly found where the Karasuno members were staying and found a blue sports bag. He began digging through it finding suppressants, clothes, but no injector pen.

_These clothes seem awfully big for Hinata…_

He frowned and then suddenly blinked. Picking up a pair of white headphones.

_These are Tsukki’s…_

He looked around the room again and there was another blue bag by another mat.

_Oh… this must be Tsukishima’s bag… but that means Tsukishima is… OH._

He would process that new bit of information later. When he quickly put Tsukishima’s things back where they belonged as best as he could before going into Hinata’s bag and finding the injector.

_Got it!_

He jogged back to the gym where a few more members of each team had come. Most keeping their distance not knowing how to help the younger omega and not wanting to get caught up in pheromones either. Yaku who had also joined Suga by Hinata. Kageyama the other was glaring with half worry half anger at the omega on the floor. Kenma had retreated back to where his game sat but cautious eyes still watching his friend.  
Kuroo went straight to Sugawara and gave him the injector. “Here.” Suga smiled and then gave Hinata a reassuring look before giving him the injection. After a few minutes the omega was back to his bouncing hyper self.

Kageyama was looking at Hinata with a frown. “Dumbass Hinata!”

“I-Its fine now though Kageyama.” and grinned a smile that was way too bright after almost starting his heat, Kuroo thought.

“Still a dumbass! You need to not be so clueless and keep an eye on that kind of thing!” Kageyama scowled.

The incident soon was forgotten and the match carried on as planned.

Yet again Nekoma beat Karasuno. He however didn’t forget what he learned about Tsukishima… Kuroo never had another chance to talk him again before the teams had to part ways even. He didn’t plan on talking to Tsukki about why he hid the fact that he was omega, but he did want to tell the other that he liked him and wanted to get to know him more. Maybe even court him. Kuroo realised this before his discovery that he liked the other but the fact that he was an omega just made his inner alpha purr.

The alpha grinned like a cat as he took his usual spot on the bus, he looked forward to the next time the two of them would meet.

Kenma sat next to him, playing on his PSP as usual, Kuroo was surprised when the pudding haired beta spoke up. “Why do you keep grinning to yourself?” he asked without raising his sight from his game.

“We just won every practice match we played, why wouldn’t I grin.”

Kenma didn’t reply, knowing that wasn’t the reason but decided not to ask again. They didn’t speak a lot through their journey back to Nekoma High School, not that Kuroo minded, he could catch up on that sleep from this morning that he missed and with that he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to my Beta :) You are awesome.   
> Thank you for reading and I look forward to any feeback you might have!


	3. I'm Tired. I'm Fine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Camps and Home Life, Tsukishima just wished people would stay out of his business, and if he could swap his secondary gender? That would be great too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Abit longer than the last chapter, hope you enjoy!

The Interhigh Preliminaries came and went, Karasuno lost in there 3rd match against Aoba Johsai resulting in the team landing in the top 16 of the prefecture. While first being very dejected the team quickly turned the energy into figuring out how to evolve so that they could grow and get achieve more, both individually and as a team. They had played their best against Seijoh and lost.

Tsukishima however didn’t see the point. This was just a club so why was everyone putting so much effort in when it would end up in more heartache at the end. No matter how hard you try there will always be someone better than you. It all annoyed him and when even Yamaguchi was doing extra training sessions he just shrugged it off. He didn’t slack in the scheduled training hours but he just didn’t see the point to overdo things that had no benefit to him. This was just a club and that was it. The team however went full steam ahead on training.

As the finals and summer slowly approached, Karasuno had been invited to a weekend training camp and some of the top schools in Tokyo would be attending. The invite came from Coach Nekomanta, the coach of Nekoma which meant that Kuroo would be there. Tsukishima doubted that the tanned bed-haired captain remembered him but that didn’t stop his inner omega perking up at the prospect of seeing him again. This annoyed Tsukishima greatly how his body reacted to the man without wanting to, well perhaps part of him; the omega part, did want Kuroo. However he barely knew the man plus there was no reason why would he be interested in him. The only conversation they had with each other was very brief so there was not even a justified reason to even think about it and yet here he was still thinking about it.

Tsukishima prided himself on being a rather rational person and this is why whenever his inner omega has an impact it frustrated him as all logic and thought seems to go out of the window. He gave a long deep sigh, his eyebrows pinching together. There was no reason to think about any of this now, the finals were coming up and he needed to study.

_Studying._ This thought made him smirk.

Tsukishima thought about how the other first years would perform, Yamaguchi would be fine but he never realised how bad the other two first years were at studying. Considering their usual grades, they had a lot of work to do if they wanted to pass their upcoming exams. He remembered when Hinata with a reluctant Kageyama had asked him to help them study and begrudgingly Tsukishima had agreed. He quickly learnt that this was a mistake. It wouldn’t have been too bad if the blond had the patience to explain something over and over again to the two morons but he wasn’t a patient person so it had become a painful experience. Although he had the opportunity to rile the two up more which was always fun and it was amusing seeing Kageyama, the king, forced to ask him for help. 

The days passed and finals came and went. Tsukishima had passed at the top of his class, Yamaguchi had passed as well and even Tanaka and Nishinoya, whose attendance to the training camp had been threaten due to exams, passed. However the freak duo hadn’t. Well, miracles don’t happen and they should have paid attention more in class. Even so, a small part of him did feel disappointed for the two.

As the team left for Tokyo there still was the chance that if they passed their retakes, Tanaka’s sister would drive them to Tokyo and they could still join in. Tsukishima could help but let a part of him root for them, even if was just the tiniest amount. He listened to his music as they drove out of Miyagi trying to get relaxed for the long drive ahead of them.

 

* * *

 

The blonds thoughts wandered as the scenery passed by, he was glad that his heat had already passed and this training camp didn’t disrupt his studies for the exams and that _it_ wasn’t going to occur during the training camp either. It being his heat. He had packed plenty of patches and suppressants for the week. Eventually they arrived in Tokyo and Yamaguchi nudged him awake, he wondered when he dozed off.

“Hey Tsukki, we’re here!” the beta sat next to him spoke as Tsukishima rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The blond covered his mouth as he yawned, slowly getting off the bus and then yawned again. Nishinoya started pushing him to get walk faster the omega just let him, too tired to fight it and kept his eyes closed as he woke up, _it was way too bright right now_.

He heard some of the Nekoma teams voices, the captains voice in particular who had come to greet them but he was still in starting-up mode and was still being pushed by Nishinoya to where they could put their bags and change into gym clothes.

After they were dressed they joined the other teams on the gym, after the warm up they were going to play against the other schools in rotation, if they lost they would have to do a lap of diving drills around the court. Tsukishima was not looking forward to that… and of course, as the day went on they had to do a lot of them. He nearly got hit in the face with a rogue ball from the Nekoma – Fukurodani match. Simply put it today wasn’t a great start to the day.

 

Tsukishima was glad at the end of the matches, during the meal time Kuroo sat across from him again. Maybe the captain did remember him.

“Hey Tsukki! Those penalties must have sucked.” He smirked at him. _Of course he had come here to gloat_.

“You had to do some so you must know.” He retorted back, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, but not as many as you have.” The same smirk on his face. _He is trying to provoke me into doing something, what it is, I don’t know…_

He decided to play nice, giving him a fake smile and a too pleasant tone to his voice “Well we will just have to try harder tomorrow.” Before looking back to his food. Yamaguchi was silently watching them.

“Really?” Kuroo’s tone had changed, he had surprised him, or maybe it was baffle him but Kuroo was quick enough to respond, smoothing out his voice. “I'd like to see you try harder, you played to your passing grade again. As usual Tsukki.”

“Ha?” The blond deadpanned.

“You know what I mean.” They ate in silence for a while.

Yamaguchi was having a conversation with Yachi and Kageyama beside him. Hinata and Kenma sat across from the three and next to Kuroo who had turned to them and listening to Kenma quietly complain about Lev to Hinata, although Tsukishima definitely felt the older man’s eyes on him every now and then.

He finished his food before excusing himself from the table. Going to the bathroom and getting washed and ready to sleep. The day had completely drained him. Once Yamaguchi came back from the bathroom he sat on his mat next to Tsukishima expectantly. They were the only ones in the room at the moment.

“Yes?” Tsukishima asked, looking to his friend.

“What’s the deal between you and Kuroo?”

Tsukishima blinked. “Nothing.”

“Come on Tsukki. One, he is calling you Tsukki, you never let people call you that!”

“You call me that.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

“That’s different, I’m your best friend.”

“Are you jealous that Kuroo called me Tsukki?”

“What? No! Stop changing the subject!”

“I’m tired Yamaguchi.”

The brown haired beta huffed but didn’t press it. Tsukishima used this opportunity to put on his headphones and put on his music, getting into his sheets he let out a small sigh. There isn’t anything going on between him and Kuroo. You couldn’t even call the conversation that they had flirting. It was Kuroo trying to be a provoking dick and he didn’t succeed. Tsukishima inwardly smirked, although he wasn’t wrong in saying that his team had done a lot of penalties. His chest ached from how many diving drills they had to do. He wondered how many drills they would have to do tomorrow, he wondered if Kuroo was thinking about their conversation like Tsukishima was. He inwardly chastised himself for thinking about the Nekoma captain again and he sighed again.

Why did Kuroo have a habit of lingering in his mind where he doesn’t belong? It frustrated the blond more. He needed to keep his mind on volleyball and not the bed haired, provoking alpha upperclassman that he kept finding in his mind instead.

Soon the other members of his team filtered through to the room and the lights were switched off ready for bed. He drifted off to sleep quickly.

 

The next morning came quicker than the blond volleyball player would have liked. Nishinoya being way too chipper for this time in the morning, the players had breakfast and then got ready for the morning practice matches. Once everybody was down in the gym, Karasuno found out their first match was against Nekoma. They had not yet won a set against the cat-like team and Tsukishima did not feel like that is was going to change now that Hinata and Kageyama, who had arrived near the end of yesterday’s matches, were now here.

Coach Ukai had the team meeting before the match, reminding every player of how terribly they were doing but somehow making it positive in the end. We have been doing badly but that means we can only improve or some rubbish. Everyone at Karasuno became excited and ready for the next match and the blond just couldn’t fully understand everyone’s never-ending drive to constantly get beaten. He didn’t hate playing volleyball but losing every time was not fun and then having to participate in flying dives as the penalty did nothing to boost the lack of enjoyment he was feeling.

Tsukishima sighed quietly to himself and everyone took their starting places. Nekoma’s captain was grinning his stupidly charming cat-like grin again and the blond ‘tsk’ed at himself for noticing, he refocused his attention back to game at hand. The whistle blew and the match began. In the end, Karasuno lost again.

 

At the end of the day Tsukishima was glad that the weekend training camp was over, after the collision between Hinata and Asahi tensions were high in the team. The blond paid no attention to it and put his headphones on, sitting in his usual place on the bus ready for the exhausting long drive back to Miyagi. As music filled his ears he was glad that the interactions between Kuroo and himself were incredibly minimal on the last day and he refused to acknowledge the omegan inside himself wanting to talk to the rival team’s captain one more time.

His teammates had an air of determination about them as they travelled back and it exhausted Tsukishima. For the entire weekend they were dominated by the other teams and it had frustrated him a small amount however there was no point in letting himself become annoyed over it. They had lost because they weren’t good enough and that was that. So when the other players at Karasuno had these very serious and exhausted expression Tsukishima couldn’t help but know what they all were thinking and scoff. _How do we improve?_ There was no point in trying hard to get the smallest amount better unless for them to get knocked out again by a stronger team. The harder you try the more they had to lose and because of these thoughts Tsukishima shrugged off the losses.

The rest of his team however had spent the last day trying to absorb as much technique from the other teams as possible curtesy of the advice from the assistant coach Takeda. It didn’t matter now anyway. The training camp was finished with, even though summer break was quickly approaching, they only had a week left of school until the break. They had been invited to another summer training camp during the break and this time it a week long camp. The team had a few weeks before they would set off for Tokyo again. Tsukishima could think of other ways to spend a week then getting there asses kicked by the other teams again.

As usual his omegan side perked up at the thought of being able to see Kuroo again but this time it being for longer and once again he blanked the feelings within himself. He instead thought if he would see his brother Akiteru over the summer and occupied his mind with how he would spend the summer ignoring the thought of the week long training camp looming. Ignoring the thoughts that brought the stupid black bed haired alpha to his mind.

  

* * *

 

The summer break started and the days were warm and bright. Tsukishima’s brother Akiteru was visiting their family home for the week as he had booked some time off work to see them. The blond could hear the muffled voices of his brother and mother in the kitchen, his eyes were closed as he sat in under the tree in his garden. In the shade of the leaves a light breeze kept him cool enough to enjoy the sun. He had one more day to enjoy the peace before Karasuno’s volleyball team would pack up and head for Tokyo for their week long training camp.

The blond didn’t bother looking up from his book as another person came and sat next to him. The voice of his brother broke the comfortable silence. “Mum tells me you have a training camp coming up?”

Tsukishima doesn’t look up from his book, “Yup.”

“In Tokyo?”

“Yup.”

“… Looking forward to it?”

Tsukishima sighed and looked across to his brother, a small frown pinched on his expression. “It’s just a club Aki. It will be… whatever.” He closed his book, knowing that he won’t get much peace until he knows what Akiteru really came here to talk about. “What do you really want?”

Akiteru raised an eyebrow, “can’t I be interested in my little brother’s activities? We use to talk about it all the time. How about we play a bit?” With that his brother produced a volleyball from the side, looking to him with a hopeful smile.

Tsukishima sighed, he knew Akiteru wasn’t going to let him say no to this. “Fine.”

They returned the ball back and forth to each other for a bit. Tsukishima didn’t hate it but he didn’t like how he had started to sweat, sometimes you really under-appreciate the small things like shade. He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he didn’t miss Akiteru. His brother could be annoying and relentless sometimes but he always meant well. Even when it leads him to do stupid things or becoming overbearing. This was one of those annoying but well-meaning situation that Tsukishima was not really in the mood for.

“So,” his brother began as he tossed to the younger. “Im… worried about you Kei, I know you weren’t exactly happy with your secondary gender but I thought you accepted it?”

_This was what he had wanted to talk about from the start._

“I have.” Tsukishima replied simply.

“Mum tells me you have been wearing scent patches every day.”

“I’m not right now.”

Akiteru sighed catching the ball. “Kei… the suppressants and the patches… aren’t meant to be used as often as you do… They’re not good for your bodies’ chemical balance.”

Tsukishima stiffened, this was not a conversation he was expecting but certainly not from his brother. His parents obviously didn’t know how to approach the subject with their son so they used their eldest to talk to him instead? Tsukishima took a deep breath, but then looked at Akiteru with a smile.

“Aki there really is no need to worry. You can tell mum and dad that I’m being perfectly safe with how I use them.”

“What? Kei, no. They didn’t ask me to talk you about it. I’m just worried about you.”

“Then you have no reason to worry. I’m going to my room and taking a shower.” He went back to the tree and picked up his book.

“Kei listen to me a second, please? I just don’t want you doing long term damage to yourself? Just..." The older signing, knowing how stubborn his younger brother could be, "please be careful okay? You may be surprised to hear it but I do worry about you.” Akiteru gave him a warm smile and Tsukishima couldn’t help but un-tense a little.

His brother meant well but nobody in his family understood what was happening to him or what was happening inside his body.

“I know Aki.” The fake smile was replaced by a more neutral relaxed expression. Enough to make his brothers worries subside for the while. Akiteru didn’t understand Kei, omegas were loved by practically everyone, so why hide so much? But he knew better then to try and push him too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my BetaReader!  
> Comments and Feedback is always appreciated!


	4. You Pissed Him Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat, training, more sweat and more training. Tsukki is only a tad bit grumpy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Upload schedule is Wednesdays and Saturdays.

The day of the much anticipated, but slightly dreaded in Tsukishima’s case, week long Tokyo training camp was here. They were leaving Miyagi very late at night so they would arrive in Tokyo by morning, ready to start the first day and play practice matches with the other teams. Coach Ukai was speaking to the team however, the blond wasn’t paying much attention to what their coach was saying. It was so early and all he wanted was to try and sleep some more on the bus. Unlike most of his teammates, who seemed to be able to sleep without a second thought, Tsukishima found it difficult on the uncomfortable bus. Hinata and Takana were being annoying again causing the blond to sigh.

“Must be nice being an idiot.” He muttered.

The Karasuno team soon filed into the bus and took their usual seats. Tsukishima put on his headphones and music played softly into his ears. The lights passed as the bus drove into the night starting the beginning of the training camp in Tokyo.

 

* * *

 - _Tsukishima POV_ -

Tsukishima was woken up by the noise of one volleyball-nut teammate. Hinata was yelling about the Tokyo Sky Tree which turned out to be only a transmission tower. The loud, sudden abruptness of his morning set a frown to his face as he yawned. Tsukishima was also too tired to notice the jet-black wild haired cat captain who greeted Daichi off the bus and was leading them into the school. The blond really wasn’t a morning person and he was even less so when the few hours of sleep he had got were cramped on the bus. His legs ached from being inactive and squished for the long ride.

Tsukishima never really woke up. The games started and everyone soon got hyped except for him. The team made some embarrassing mistakes and were getting so passionate over it all, watching it just made him feel more exhausted. This was only a club, it wasn’t like it really mattered anyway. They lost their first game against Fukurodani.

 _Unsurprising,_ the blond thought pessimistically.

They lined up outside. This week’s penalty; sprinting up the slope outside of the gym. Tsukishima hated sprinting, he hated running. It was such an unnecessary waste of energy that would yield the same results if people were less impatient on their travels. Either way, he had to run up this stupid hill on this stupid hot day with all these stupidly enthusiastic volleyball nuts. Did he mention this was stupid?

Tsukishima wasn’t friendly at the best of times, add tired and too hot for comfort temperature and he could become downright foul. He managed to keep in most of his awful mood masked by his usual indifference to everything behavour, but he really had a lack of patience today.

The end of the training couldn’t come sooner and it was only the first day.

Yamaguchi came to ask if he would help him to practice more. _No._  

He was tired and he was going to take a bath and go to bed. He was looking forward to his bath, the scent patch that was on his thigh was incredibly uncomfortable currently from his sweat. He sighed at the inconvenience of it all.

 _Today really sucked. This week is going to drag if Yamaguchi keeps wanting to practice every night. They practiced all day why does everyone want to keep practicing?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar velvety dark voice.

“Tsukki!” The omega inside him perked up. _No. I’m tired. I’m going to bed. I don’t have the energy to deal with-_ his eyes looked up to Kuroo at the entrance of a gym. _How after a day of training in this sticky heat does he still look really, annoyingly good?_

Tsukishima ignored the fact that his thoughts went to Kuroo’s attractiveness, he needed to stop paying so much attention to the bedhead and he instead focused his attention on the guy standing next to him who definitely looked like an owl. From ‘Fukuro’dani. _Figures._ His gelled up white and black hair just kind of looked like a bad hair-dye job but it somewhat suited him.

“Would you jump some blocks for us?” Kuroo said with a smile, his hand waving him over. Tsukishima frowned. _Does everybody feel the need to practice non-stop here?!_

However he put on his nicest fake smile he could muster in his grumpy state. “Oh, I’m actually done for the night, if you’ll excuse me.” He bowed politely as the two said ‘What!’ in unison. The Fukurodani player spoke up.

“There is no point in practicing spikes if there is no blockers, come on.” The stocky owl player pouted.

This caused Tsukishima to raise an eyebrow, his smile fading. “Why does it have to be me? Why not someone from Fukurodani?”

A third player joined them. The setter from owl-guys team. He had dark messy hair and metallic blue eyes, “There is no limit to Bokuto-san’s spiking practice.” so the owl-lookalike was called Bokuto, “so everyone runs away pretty quickly.”

Kuroo then spoke up with a grin, “Im too busy whipping this guy into shape.” Then gesturing to Lev, the tall, even taller than Tsukishima, half Russian ‘new-blood’ of Nekoma.

“I said I’d jump some blocks!” the silver haired player complained. This causing Kuroo’s face to squish in annoyance and yell back at the first year. Tsukishima, for reasons he chose to ignore really appreciated the strong, commanding captain side of Kuroo. Not that his face showed it. He looked completely unimpressed by the entire situation.

“He may not look like it,” Kuroo began, catching Tsukishima’s attention once again. He pointed to Bokuto, “but this guy is one of the top five spikers in the country, so it’ll be great practice.”

Said spiker then grinned and crossed his arms in victory.

The Fukurodani setter spoke again, placing a hand on his hip, his voice still rather calm but Tsukishima could hear the sass in his voice, “So he somehow didn’t make it into the top three, huh?”

“Don’t mind.” Kuroo put a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder, his voice sounded like he was consoling a grief stricken friend. The shit-eating grin on Kuroo’s face after Bokuto whacked his hand away and pouted was funny. The three of them must be very close. Tsukishima wondered if they were friends outside of volleyball since they all lived in Tokyo. Probably.

“Don’t raise me up just to let me get knocked down!” Bokuto complained, as tired as Tsukishima was he, was finding watching the three of them interact rather entertaining. The entertainment stopped as soon as Kuroo turned to him, a provoking smirk on his face.

“Besides, if you’re a middle blocker, you should practice your blocking a bit more.”

Tsukishima couldn’t control his expression. A competitive fire had been sparked inside him, the tiredness that had been draining him all day seemed to vanish at once. Kuroo was provoking him, he knew this and he most definitely didn’t want to give into him. So he wouldn’t. He was walking toward the gym because another middle blocker, who was shorter than him, had questioned his ability to block. He was in no way giving into the provoking nature of Kuroo. At least that what he would tell himself.

Bokuto looked shocked as he saw Tsukishima walk into the gym. He had no idea what just happened but he gave Kuroo a thumbs up and the tanned alpha just grinned victoriously back at him. Kuroo had definitely not just gotten him into a gym to do extra practice… _dammit._

 

Tsukishima jumped, and jumped, and jumped and- dammit every time Bokuto’s spike just got through. He jumped again, Bokuto was definitely going for a straight, the ball touched his fingers but he just couldn’t control the power as it went passed. _Dammit._ It didn’t help that Bokuto was grinning more as each of his spike got past him. He looked back to the spot where the ball had gotten passed like it just has offended his entire family. Then crouched down trying to regain his breath, he was exhausted.

“Yes!” Bokuto grinned.

“You just beat all of one blocker.” Akaashi, the setter spoke his voice deadpanned, but his sass levels were still high.

“Well, how about two?” Kuroo spoke from beside Tsukishima, he turned and looked back to see Lev laying in a pool of his own sweat.

 _Is he dead?_ the blond wondered.

“Bring it on!” Bokuto called, a challenge in his voice. He tossed the ball to Akaashi who set it high for him.

“Tsukki, keep that straight in check!” Tsukishima concentrated hard, jumped and, Kuroo’s hand suddenly moved to the side, hitting the ball and slammed in down on Bokuto’s side of the net. A devilish grin was on Kuroo’s face as the crisp sound of the ball hitting the ground was heard and the players had landed. Kuroo jeered. “Yeah!”

“Dammit!” Bokuto frowned.

Tsukishima just looked to where the ball had landed, a glint of awe in his eyes. Kuroo, not only dark, handsome and charming was a really good volleyball player. He had never paid huge amounts of attention to Kuroo’s actual play before he had always been slightly distracted of, well Kuroo. He quickly wiped the look off his face. He didn’t need Kuroo to tease him about that as well.

“You know Tsukki,” the blond frowned at the nickname getting thrown around too much. It was bad enough Yamaguchi had started it, then Kuroo and now Bokuto, who was still talking to him, “you’re great at reading attacks, but…” Tsukishima had his usual resting bitch face on. “You’re blocks are pretty weak.”

This made his body freeze, _the fuck did you just say,_ he frowned at how matter-of-fact the way Bokuto spoke. “You’re arms are so frail that I’m scared I’m gonna break them.” His eyebrow began to twitch, his jaw clenching as Bokuto was still continuing to talk. “You need to stop the ball like you mean it! You would think for a beta you would have some more strength in your arms!” He need a response before Bokuto starts talking again. Thank god for his brain that seemed to just be filled with snarky responses to people.

“I’m still a growing boy. I just started growing muscle and getting taller.” He put his arms on his hips to add to his matter-of-fact tone.

 

* * *

   _-Kuroo POV-_

“Talk like that and little shrimp is gonna hog all the glory.” Kuroo smirked and ignored Bokuto’s beta comment. Tsukishima wanted people to think he was a Beta so it wasn’t his place to say anything… not that the blond knows that he knows. He continued his original train of thought, “You guys play the same position, right?”

Tsukishima was silent.

“Huh?” Kuroo’s eyes widened suddenly. Did he say something bad? Did he push too far? All that he said was about the orange shrimp? Fuck he just messed up. Tsukishima turned to him with his fake smile on.

“I don’t think that can be helped.” The blond put a hand to the back of his neck, he was faking that smile so much. Kuroo didn’t like it. “The difference in natural talent between Hinata and I are too great.” Kuroo also noticed he didn’t like the higher, slightly sweeter tone that Tsukishima used to match with his fake smile.

The alpha blinked. For once he didn’t have a retort or a response. The was a small silence before a new voice broke it.

 

* * *

   _-Tsukishima POV_ -

“Ah! Are you practicing spikes again?” Inuoka called in. Tsukishima looked to the door to see Nekoma members filling into the gym.

 _Perfect,_ he thought and started to turn his body to the door, he had to keep this smile up for just a little longer, “Well, looks like I’ll be on my way, so if you’ll excuse me.”

“Hey!” he heard Kuroo call, ignoring the Nekoma captain and the side of him that told him to look back and carried on to the door, out of the gym and to the bath. Being with Kuroo was exhausting. Constantly battling with his primitive instinct inside to want to be close to Kuroo, to be with him. It wasn’t going to happen. Just cause he found the guy mildly attractive. He ‘tsk’ed at himself and finally got his bath.

 

* * *

  _-Kuroo POV-_  

“Looks like you stepped on a mine, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi stated, watching Tsukishima leave.

“You pissed him off~” Bokuto chimed in. “At long last Kuroo, master of provocation, has failed.”

Kuroo looked dejected and sighed. “Well, I wouldn’t have thought that…” he sighed.

“Thought what?” Bokuto asked.

“Karasuno’s shrimp is strange and definitely a threat, but in terms of technique and experience he is like a baby bird. Plus he is really short.” He frowned slightly. “I never would have thought that Tsukki, who is far taller and much smarter would not only think that they weren’t equal, but that the shrimp is actually above his level…” he trailed off into thought. 

_Why did Tsukki think that?  Sure there are other players that would be better than him, but why is it that the shrimp seems to be the one that bothers him so much?  ..._

_It doesnt make sense..._

_It also doesn't make sense how he looked so hot being all sweaty and out of breath! God I need to stop thinking about him looking like that..._

 

“Kuroo-san likes Tsukishima-kun.” Akaashi spoke rather abruptly but still calm, it snapped the alpha out of his thoughts, blinked.

“What?” Bokuto gasped looking to Kuroo, “He’s the guy you have a crush on?”

“Yeah.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow to Bokuto. “Is that so shocking Bo?”

“Not really, but you did just piss him off.” He teased and grinned.

Kuroo sighed crossing his arms over his chest, “yeah… I need to figure out how to fix that...”

Before he could go back into thought, Bokuto spoke, “Come on lets practice more!” grinning again, the challenging look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the update, tried to keep it as close to canon as possibly though don't hate me for the changes/differences.  
> Love to my Beta who keeps telling me off for overthinking the story. 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and see you on Wednesday!


	5. So, Tell Me What Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate between Kuroo and Tsukishima, but does it do more damage than good?

_-Tsukishima's POV-_

The next day’s practice went on much like the last; with Karasuno losing their matches and having to run up the hill as penalty more times than Tsukishima would have ever liked. During a break when everyone was sat outside cooling off he finally had a chance to sort out the scent patch on his thigh that had become incredibly uncomfortable during the heat of the day.

This was the best time, the blond thought to himself as Tsukishima wandered to an empty bathroom. He had decided he would go to a block that was further away from the gym just so he could avoid anybody interrupting him, after he checked that nobody was around he took off the scent patch that was leaving red rash against his pale skin, caused from the heat and sweat of the days training. He winced slightly as he cleaned the now raw skin with alcohol wipes before applying a new patch on the sensitive area. In the mirror of the bathroom he checked that the patch wasn’t going to appear while he moved around playing volleyball, once satisfied Tsukishima came out of the toilet and immediately bumped into someone as he walked through the door.

“Ah, pardon me.” The blond spoke without looking up.

“Tsukki, I was looking for you.” A familiar voice called to him, the blond's golden eyes looked to the owner of the voice, meeting Kuroo’s rich hazel ones. He tensed slightly as he expected an annoyed or provoking look but was cause off guard when he saw the genuine smile that was on his face. It warmed his heart to see Kuroo looking at him like that.

 _Stop it._  He warned himself and frowned slightly before asking cautiously, “Why?”

He raised an eyebrow giving an unimpressed facade, ignoring the fact that his inner omega practically wiggled with excitement as to why Kuroo was looking for him. He was just attractive so why did his omegan side pay particular attention to Kuroo? Was it just because he was an alpha? He knew other alphas and talking to them didn't bother him so why did this one? He pushed those thoughts aside when said alpha started talking.

“I wanted to…” Kuroo paused, he looked a bit distracted? No, more puzzled. Tsukishima realised they were still stood extremely close together as in, he could lean forward and they would kiss, close together. So he took a step to the side away from the bathroom door this giving some space between him and Kuroo, who had now started talking again.

“Tsukki, you don’t have much of a scent do you?” he commented, his eyes locked onto Tsukishima’s golden ones.

“That’s a rather personal.” Tsukishima commented nonchalantly.

“Oh, sorry. That’s not what I came to ask, I just noticed it then...” He shrugged it off, running a hand through his untamed hair looking away from him.

_Was he nervous right now? Why?_

“What did you want Kuroo?” His eyes watching the other curiously.

“Ah, well I saw you walking off during the break and… I wanted to make sure you were okay… and I wanted to apologise if I upset you yesterday.” The hazel eyes came back to look at the blond again, a concerned apologetic look was on the captains face while his eyes watched him, waiting for his reaction.

The blond blinked, inside his brain part of him jumped up to hear that the bed-haired cat was worried about him and then immediately wanted to comfort him telling the alpha that he was fine, however this was the small part that he was use to ignoring. His omega side to be exact but why was it so hard to ignore these feelings all of sudden. He wanted to just shove the thoughts deep down and pretend they weren't there.

After a small silence he scoffed and rolled his eyes, a small provoking smile played on his lips. “You're overthinking things, I went to the bathroom because surprisingly, I needed to use it, do I need your permission to use the bathroom Kuroo?”

Perhaps he was being slightly too sarcastic but Kuroo had basically followed him into the bathroom that was out of the way from the rest of the gym. If he had been a minute faster he would have seen the blond changing his scent patch and knew that he was an omega and that was something Tsukishima really didn't need, having that piece of information leaked across the training camp. He could practically see the reaction of some of his teammates so sarcasm was best.

“No of course not just,” Tsukishima could have sworn that Kuroo almost looked flustered for a moment before he tried to brush it off with a smirk, it was that charming smirk that made the blond both kiss and punch him, but the concerned look in his expression was still there. “Sorry I guess I worry about you too much sometimes.” His tone was way too sincere right now and that with the look that the other was giving him, matched with the words he just spoke... it caused something in the blonds brain to snap.

_He is worrying about me..._

Tsukishima took a step forward, he saw Kuroo’s eyes widen slightly in shock and the smirk falling off his face when he was the blonds face moving towards him. His lips pass Kuroo’s face and nearly touches Kuroo’s ear as he speak into it. His voice was surprisingly calm and collected, comforting one might say. The logical part of his brain had no idea what was happening right now and could only watch as auto-pilot ran, words seemed to trickle smoothly off his tongue.

“You shouldn’t worry so much Kuroo,” his voice almost purred his name, “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” He took another step away from the alpha, not allowing him time to react and he kept his forward moment going as he headed back to the gym.

When Tsukishima had his thoughts back on the same page, his face glowed bright red at what he just done. He was so glad that Kuroo seemed just as shocked as he was and stayed by the bathroom. Tsukishima's mind raced with a thousand thought on what exactly just happened.

 _W_ _hat the hell was that? Okay think, I wanted to kiss him... I nearly did. Fuck, I flirted with him, but I don't like him!_ Part of his brain scoffed with sudden realisation. _I don't like him, my omega instincts w_ _ant him. Stupid alpha..._   _Why does my body want me to be weak for him. To let him dominate me. No, it's not happening._

He would need to avoid Kuroo for the rest of the day just to try and figure out how to control his omegan nature without repeating whatever his body just did. Before entering the gym he took a few moments to collect himself before re-joining his teammates likes nothing was wrong and that his heart wasn’t trying to throw itself out of his chest.

 

* * *

 -Kuroo's POV-

Kuroo stood there, his cheeks red and a lot of blood running south to his body. He swore Tsukki was about to kiss him just then, but then he felt Tsukishima’s voice next to his ear and he practically purred...  _Fuck._  He let out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding, a small groan coming out.

“Damn Tsukki” he mumbled to himself but grin still split across his face, the blond nearly kissed him.

He went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, his body felt hot from the interaction. He also needed to stop thinking about it so he could get rid of the half erection that the other had just left him with, unintentionally of course, but the guy that Kuroo has been crushing on just said his name in his ear and sent chills down spine. The blond wasn't even being sexual but the sudden change in the omega's demeanour towards him made his alpha instincts crave more and his body just reacted... He needed to get rid of it before the next match so he splashed more cold water on his face, willing it away.

That was not how he planned that conversation to go, he went looking for blond but initially couldn't find him. As he was looking nature called but he certainly didn't expect to meet Tsukishima in the bathroom, or just outside of it anyway. Thinking about the blond just brought back the warmth to his cheeks, how Tsukishima's breath had tickled against the sensitive skin of his neck and the way his voice had said his name... 

 _Oh my god was that the most sexiest experience of my life,_  cursing again and tried to push those heated thoughts aside, for now he needed to get rid of the thoughts of Tsukishima and everything that has just happened so he could concentrate on the matches to come. He most definitely could not go on the court with his semi-boner that was still there, sighing he splashed some more water into his face, waiting a moment so his appearance was back to normal then taking a deep breath before heading back to the gym, his Cheshire cat grin still on his face.

Thankfully he was only a few minutes late which his coach later chastised him for. He apologised and did a quick warm up, he knew that it he should be focusing on the games right now and even though he tried to not think about what happened, because he knew it would certainly distract him, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander the gym to Tsukishima and tried not be dissapointed when the blond was not looking at him.

His inner alpha wanted so badly to just to run over and steal Tsukki from the freckles guy that he was talking to and get the blond omega to focus his attention on him and maybe even kiss him like he really wanted to but Kuroo knew that as much as he wanted that, it was a bad idea. Taking another deep breath and sighed.  _Focus on the practice, not on Tsukki. Focus on the match. Okay. Game time._

 

* * *

_-Kenma's POV-_

Kuroo hadn’t noticed a pudding haired cat watching him throughout the matches and seeing the stolen glanced that the captain made at number 11 of Karasuno, the setter of Nekoma continued to observe his best friend with a slight curious glint to his eyes and at the end of the matches after everything was cleared, Kenma tugged on Kuroo’s top to get his attention.

He was of course, staring at the back of Tsukishima who was talking to Yamaguchi was it? Kenma was still learning Karasuno's faces and names from Hinata.

“What’s up Ken-cat?” Kuroo looked down and Kenma’s hand returned to his PSP. “Enjoy today’s matches?”

“Not really.” he answered in his monotone voice. “What’s happened between you and Tsukishima?” the beta glanced up to notice the slight tint that was appearing in Kuroo’s cheeks.

“Tsukki? Nothing.” Kuroo grinned too brightly and Kenma picked up on it immediately. His best friend was so obvious to read.

“That’s strange considering you were telling me yesterday that you wanted to apologise to him today. When you came in late shortly after Tsukishima I thought you would have spoken to him.” Kenma’s bland but matter-of-fact tone, eyes back on his game.

“Ah, well I did speak to him about that,” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit the tall alpha tended to do.

“So you lied to cover something up that happened between to you.” Kenma stated bluntly. “So tell me what happened?” He had paused his game now to look up to Kuroo with a curious glint in his cat like eyes.

Kuroo sighed in defeat glancing to Kenma “You are way too observant sometimes.”

“No.” The corners of the bottle blond’s mouth turned up. “You are just becoming way too obvious when it comes to Tsukishima.”

The bedhead opened his mouth to protest, pausing before releasing a sigh. “So… at break I met up with Tsukki,” Kenma gave a small hum, knowing this already, “well I say meet up, we bumped into each other outside of the toilet but we sort of stood there like, super close to each other for a few moments. Seriously Ken, I could feel his breath on me!”

Kuroo gave a large genuine smile as the thought about the feeling before continuing, “I thought I’d be able to smell him but I couldn’t smell anything, which is kind of strange, even though I know why but I thought I’d at least smell something.” Kenma raised his eyebrow slightly at this but didn’t say anything, allowing Kuroo to continue his ramble.

“It made me forget completely what I wanted to talk to him about and I just got lost in my thoughts and looking at his face until he moved away…” Kuroo scratched the back of his neck looking up at the sky before his eyes returning to Kenma’s in a sheepish look. “Then I blurted out I couldn’t smell him, 'cause that’s a completely normal thing to say to someone..." he chastised himself, frowning slightly. "-but I did manage to apologise to him and then we kind of ended up nearly kissing, maybe? Its complicated and I don't really know what exactly happened but he ended up speaking super sexily in my ear and it kind of gave me a boner so I have to get that to go away before I came to practice...”

Kenma still had his neutral expression on throughout, although his eyes held amusement from how flustered Kuroo became at the end of his rant. Kuroo, whose cheeks had the light pink tint in them again waited for Kenma’s response expectantly.

Finally the beta opened his mouth, “You’re a dork.” Before walking away, attention back on his PSP.

“Really that’s all you have to say?” Kuroo protested and pouted slightly, not that he paid attention to Kuroo when he pouted but he heard it in his voice.

“Well there are a few things I could say but you need to figure them out for yourself.” Kenma’s eyes still had the amused glint in them. “Try talking to him without getting a boner next time though.”

Kuroo groaned and just they to the showers, cleaning and changing ready for dinner. This wasn’t going to be last time he teased him about that. 

 

* * *

_-Kuroo's POV-_

During the free practice, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi occupied gym 3 to themselves. Kuroo who had just finished retelling what had happened to him again to the Fukurodani pair. Bokuto burst out laughing at the end.

“You got a boner?! From him talking in your ear?” The owl’s already loud laugh echoed in the empty gym.

“Bokuto I really doubt you can laugh at Kuroo-san for this.” Akaashi spoke so calmly but his eyes had a dangerous spark in them that quickly shut Bokuto up.

Kuroo could tell that there was something more between the two of them but he would wait for them to openly tell him, Akaashi started speaking bringing the bedheads attention back to the original topic. “Anyway, Kuroo-san I really don’t understand what your big dilemma is here.” The omega setter spoke softly. “From what I understand Tsukishima-kun feels the same way that you do. So you should just talk to him about it.”

“It’s not that simple Akaashi” Kuroo shook his head, bouncing the volleyball that was in his hand on the floor a few times before speaking again. “I just wanted to update you guys on whats happened, i'm not exactly looking for relationship advice…" He shook his head before changing the subject. "Let’s practice. Lev is hiding from me right now but I’m sure Yaku will find him and kick his arse into gear,” his playful grin on his face again.

“Yeah!” Bokuto shouted loudly and they practiced blocks and spikes for awhile, Akaashi setting to both Bokuto and Kuroo. They practiced serves and receives, only taunts and cheers were exchanged between them until Bokuto broke the silence again. “Kuroo you should just tell Tsukki how you feel.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto curiously while Kuroo just looked to anywhere but he still glanced to him and then seeing the intense expression on Bokuto’s face showed that this was more than just about Tsukishima, he looked back to the floor a small silence filled the air.

“Bo, I don’t even know how to start…” Kuroo sighed and finally looked to the bulky alpha. “I need to sort it out in my head before I try and properly talk to him about it. I know that I like him but I just don’t know how he feels.”

“Kuroo-san he likes you.” Akaashi suddenly spoke breaking the rather serious atmosphere around them. Bokuto shared a silent conversation with Akaashi, who nodded. Kuroo watched curiously at the two of them did this odd exchange, he started to expect what was going to happen next. Another small silence followed until Bokuto spoke again.

“Kuroo, Akaashi and I have something to tell you.”

“You two have finally started dating?” Kuroo finished, smirking slightly, glad for the shift in topic. Bokuto looked shocked while Akaashi’s expression remained neutral.

“How did you know?!” Bokuto demanded, trying to act offended which didn’t really work when he had a massive grin on his face.

“Please, you guys were so obvious. I was expecting it to happen last year.” Kuroo had a smug expression on his face, “Kenma and I had a bet on who finally would confess to who. It was Akaashi right?” Bokuto wanted to protest but gave a not-so sheepish grin instead.

Akaashi had a small smile on his face, “It only happened last week though.”

“That long?!” Kuroo grinned, “I thought you guys were trying to hide it from me all this time!” the bedhead joked. It made him wonder if Tsukishima would ever date him… although there situation was completely different. He couldn’t stop the thoughts invading his mind.

“Just one last thing about you and Tsukki,” Bokuto smile was bright. “You should definitely tell him how you feel, ‘cause if I had told Akaashi when I first liked him we totally would have been mated by now!”

“Bokuto.” Akaashi warned but the small smile was still on his lips.

“Right, right. Not before we’re 20.” The alpha nodded.

“Why 20?” Kuroo asked.

“Family,” was all Akaashi responded. Which Kuroo could tell that this was not something Akaashi wanted to talk about and it was none of his business to pry.

He was happy for his two friends and he knew they had clearly liked each other for a long time from the way they acted around each other and the subtle, or not so subtle in Bokuto’s case, looks they would give one another. Plus there was the way that Bokuto had talked on and on about Akaashi in their second year when he had just joined the Fukurodani volleyball team. He would talk about the dark haired omega non-stop it drove Kuroo slightly crazy but when he saw the two together he couldn’t not  be happy for them.

“Right, now I have a dilemma. Who do I tell to not hurt the other? Because who ever hurts who, they have to answer to me.” Kuroo joked with a wide grin and the three of them laughed before finishing practice for the night.

Kuroo didn’t see Tsukishima again that night and he couldn’t help but feel like the blond was avoiding him since the bathroom incident. He shrugged off the thoughts for the time being as he joked with his friends. Their conversation had gone on a very strange tangent but he was pretty sure that it was due to Bokuto wanting to share his relationship new with him. The pair seemed to be keeping their relationship private from the other members of their team so Kuroo would do the same. Either way he really was happy for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy reading, thank you as per, to my beta! You're the 'miracle boy, SA-TO-RI!' sometimes :) also a guess monster into what i'm thinking half of time, which is kinda scary... Anyway!
> 
> Love to know what you think in the comments, until Saturday!


	6. It's Dangerous to Think That Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is glad he is finally going home, away from everything that happened in the training camp... he hates himself for missing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter doesn't come across as rushed or anything, went through a massive addition as I read-reading it before but anyway, hope you guys enjoy!

It had been the last day of the training camp and each member of the team has been given jobs to complete ready for them to leave and Tsukishima’s job was to collect the futons from the classrooms that they were sleeping in and put them on the bus ready to be taken back to Karasuno. He had been on his last run when the… incident with Kuroo happened. He had to hold back the blush that started to warm his cheeks and then ignore the twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Many thing over the past few days had lead up to that point.

When Tsukishima sat down on the bus and took his usual seat. He didn't look up at anyone as he fiddled with his MP3 Player to have calming music flow into his ears as he still felt the blood rushing through them. He ignored everyone, including Yamaguchi who sat next to him as usual. 

Tsukishima's mind wandered through the events with Kuroo from the past few days…

 

* * *

 

Wednesday, the midway point of the training camp, Tsukishima was putting away the mops and cleaning equipment for the gym. He had volunteered to put away the last of the remaining things so he had a good enough excuse to be late for dinner. His scent patch was really irritating his skin and wanted to change it. Everybody would be eating so there was no worries about anyone stumbling in on him.

 _Just a few more days_ , he thought to himself as he let out a sigh, however it didn’t stop the discomfort he was feeling now. Sighing again as he arranged the mops and brooms neatly in the storage room when he dropped one of the brooms creating a loud bang. Flinching slightly at the sudden noise he groaned slightly before bending down and picking it up, returning it to its proper place.

His body was aching all he wanted to do was have a bath and go to bed. He checked everything was in its proper place, no matter what he was doing he was a bit of a perfectionist if he said he would do something. Satisfied he turned around to get his bag and head to an empty bathroom when he was met with a dark figure in the doorway.

“Kuroo?” Tsukishima frowned slightly.

They hadn’t spoken much since he started avoiding him nor had he gone back to the practice with Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo that night. With the way that Kuroo’s head snapped up to his eyes, a flash of a panic in them, it was like he had just been caught doing something he shouldn’t... 

_Was Kuroo just checking out my arse?_

Tsukishima raise an eyebrow, waiting for a response as Kuroo stood there holding two balls in his hand looking lost for words. The blond held back a smile, speechless Kuroo was very cute. 

“Tsukki!” Kuroo shook his head slightly, “I erm- balls.” He frowned at himself as it seemed his speech wasn’t working for him today. Something Kuroo has always prided himself on being very good at, provocation and talking.

Tsukishima could help but laugh a little as he walked out of the storage room, “cute.”

The word slipped out of his lips before he could stop it. His cheeks burned red and was glad that Kuroo couldn’t see his expression as he covered his mouth and made his way to a bathroom in a different building so he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed and changed his scent patch.

This thankfully gave time for his cheeks to return to his normal colour as well as a brief relief from the discomfort. He really didn’t like using these thigh patches but there was no way he would get away with the normal neck patches without someone noticing it… He returned to join everyone at dinner, hoping the rest of the evening wouldn't be so eventful, of course he was wrong.

Everyone was so loud and already chatting about what practices they were going to do next, after dinner they carried on with training. After the mandatory training Daichi and Suga had tried to get him to participate in the free practice but when he declined they thankfully didn't press him more. Hinata however couldn't let the damn thing go, it pissed him off even more and made him want to do anything but.

Lots of strange things happened that night, Yamaguchi had after all these years finally stood up to him about his lack of effort and called him lame. Tsukishima really didn't know when his friend had become cool but seeing him now, standing up for himself and for something he cared about rather than being the freckled crying kid who let bullies push him around, it was kind of inspiring. 

Still it hadn’t changed his mind, it wasn’t the full answer to his question on why everyone tried so hard. Yamaguchi’s answer of 'what else do you need but pride?' didn’t sit well enough with him to just accept that being the only reason so many people put themselves up for failure.

Sure, pride must have some part in it however what is the use in pride if someone doesn’t possess the ability to _win_. They would just be fools. All they would be doing is getting so hot headed and passionate about something that they can never succeed in all they would do is fail at and becoming a part of something like that, Kei has no interest in.

However, Yamaguchi’s outburst did give him enough curiosity to ask around because he did like volleyball and he did know of some people who might give him a better answer. So here he was returning to gym 3 that night where he knew Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi would be practicing.

And he asked. He asked them why they practiced so hard at volleyball for something that will not help them get a job, sure they enjoyed it but was there really a need for it? What was the point?

Tsukishima was rather surprised by Bokuto’s answer _, after that one moment you will be hooked,_ it was vague but it made sense to him. The blond did not expect to then get roped into practice with them by Bokuto and Kuroo literally dragging him to the net.

Tsukki realised that the bed headed alpha had seemed to have regained the ability to form coherent sentences again after what happened in the closet however either of them brought it up. Kuroo became a serious captain when he was practicing, it sometimes felt like he was purposefully showing off just because he was there with the occasional flash of a grin in the blond’s direction…

He would never admit that it was rather attract to see.

Kuroo even helped Tsukishima with his blocking technique and the blond couldn’t help notice how Kuroo would watch him when he played or offer him advice on how to move… The raven just talk to him at any moment he could, mostly about volleyball though, which was unsurprising giving that they were training but why did he feel slightly disappointed that it was all that they would talk about?

_I need to stop thinking about this damn alpha so much._

Tsukishima was glad he managed to keep his face reasonably neutral throughout the practice because he didn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed spending time with them, mostly Kuroo.

He was glad that when Kuroo spoke he always managed to reply with a bored or sarcastic tone and he was usually good at keeping his facial expressions under control especially when it came to smiling. Not that he smiled regularly. If he did it was more of a mocking smirk but the more he was around Kuroo the more he felt the genuine smile spread on his lips.

No matter how much he was careful around the alpha sometimes he couldn’t help it. Kuroo was an amazing blocker, the plays that captain made did make his jaw drop a little the way he would read a spiker’s move in a split second… Tsukishima would find himself awed by the Nekoma player, no matter how hard he tried to hide it… Kuroo really was amazing.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi had come and sat with him for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Kuroo always taking the seat next to Tsukishima, throughout lunch when Kuroo sat close to him their legs would touch against the others and neither would move away from the warm contact that was shared between them.

Neither of them acted any differently from it, Kuroo would always give Tsukishima more food while Bokuto nodded in agreement and him declaring that he didn’t eat enough. Akaashi was always quiet in these situations apart from a tiny smirk that would occasionally appear.

Kuroo would remind him that he needed to eat more so he would grow stronger, sometimes the smirk Akaashi wore would be replaced by an apologetic smile if the two alpha’s kept piling more and more food on Tsukishima’s tray. He didn’t know that he would need to get use to it as this became the norm during meal times for the last two days of the camp.

 

During the free practice Hinata and Lev came and the six of them ended up playing a 3 on 3 match. Tsukishima felt bad for Akaashi who was with Bokuto and Hinata. The two of them just seemed to fuel the others boundless energy and the raven omega just looked like he was completely finished with the situation.  

Even after the match with Lev and Hinata, the blond could honestly say though that he did enjoy his time spent with the three players who had decided to befriend him. He got on very well with Akaashi as they had similar personalities but whereas Tsukishima was snarky, Akaashi could become very sassy.

He wouldn’t admit it to Kuroo but the banter between him and Bokuto did make Tsukishima chuckle on more than one occasion and he appreciated the serious side to both of the usual idiots. Bokuto was… Bokuto, but he didn’t annoy him as much as he expected to, sure he was loud but the owl-like captain really did care about his friends and he was, in his own idiotic way, funny.

Kuroo had surprised him most of all. The time they spent together he realised that he wasn’t just a big ass-bag full or provocation and an attractive body. He cared deeply about his friends and he teased them to show he cared. He pushed people to achieve the best that they could and he was a lot more concerned about people’s welfare. When Kuroo use to say he didn’t eat a lot he really thought that he was just trying to provoke him but he really did care. The thoughts that would swarm Tsukishima’s head about Kuroo often left him confused.

Did he like Kuroo just because he was an alpha and that’s what his omega wants, or is it more than that?

 _It’s dangerous to think that way._ He reminded himself. 

 

* * *

 

Then there was Friday.

The last day of the training camp was when it all happened.

The practice matches went on as usual, Karasuno still losing and the penalty today was diving receives which he was getting rather good at from all the practice they now had at it however the team was losing heart from the amount of times that they were losing.

Daichi leaked out that the organisers of the training camp had also organised a huge barbeque at the end of the day which lifted the teams’ spirits, not that Tsukishima cared much.

Personally Tsukishima liked sweet things rather than savoury but after the matches were done and they had washed, Karasuno and all the other teams went outside for the barbeque. The smell of cooking meat, vegetables and rice had filled the air and it had almost everyone drooling.

Tsukishima had settled with his small portion of food away from everyone else, Yamaguchi came and sat with him, neither spoke, they just people watched.

The blond didn’t see Kuroo or Bokuto about anywhere, this made him both disappointed and glad. Glad he wouldn’t be forced fed anymore food and disappointed because…

_No. I am not disappointed that I haven’t seen Kuroo and I am most certainly not thinking about this stupid alpha anymore._

Of course that is when he was snapped out of his thoughts after Daichi approached him grinning, followed by Kuroo and Bokuto, all carrying plates of food to get him to eat more.

The thoughts he was having moments ago forgotten when he saw the expression on Kuroo and Bokuto’s face it was both annoying and endearing. He also knew that if they had tried to pull any of this shit during the start of the week he would probably have just walked away ignoring them. However they were his friends now so he humoured them, taking a small amount of food from the plates.

Akaashi, Lev and Hinata wondered over to them small group sometime later after Daichi had left to talk to Suga who was laughing with Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka.

When he arrived Suga asked why he was grinning so much. The crow captain beaming proudly and nodded over to the group that had formed, that his least social and practically unreadably first year was getting along with others, even if it was Nekoma’s cunning captain and the Fukurodani ace and setter. Suga smiled in relief, he was worried about Tsukishima but this training camp seemed to be a turning point for him, he and Daichi shared a smile.

“Told you we didn’t need to worry.” The alpha smirked, ending in the soft smile when the omega kissed his cheek.

Tsukishima wasn’t paying much attention to what was being said around him, Kuroo, Lev and Hinata were having a conversation about god knows what, Yamaguchi had gone to get some more food so he and Akaashi just sat on the grass people watching. It was there when the omega saw the kiss between his captain and vice-captain. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but a small smirk played on his lips.

“What’s with that expression, Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked, curiosity in his eyes as he ate some more onagri.

Tsukishima turned to the raven, “Oh nothing, Yamaguchi and I have been debating something for a while and it was just confirmed.” Shrugging but the smirk stayed on his lips.

“Interesting developments?” Akaashi asked.

“Predictable.” With that Akaashi just nodded, he had an idea what Tsukishima meant, his eyes following the line of sight to where Tsukishima was looking.

“They’re cute together.” The omega commented and Tsukishima just hummed in agreement.

 

As much as the teams wanted the day to last forever, the barbeque ended and it was time for Karasuno to go back to Miyagi, each member had a job to help with the clear up and preparations for leaving.

Tsukishima’s job was to collect and put away the futons on the bus. There was 12 futons that he needed to get since the girls had already collected their futons. He could carry 2 at a time which made 6 trips, he was on his last trip out of the room when he got distracted.

Kuroo was walking down the hall, just a little bit ahead of him, heading to where Nekoma had been staying. He liked Kuroo… he had to admit it because his omega instincts wanted to scream out to him, but there was no way that the two of them could make a relationship work, even it if wasn’t just his omega instinct that liked the oddly charming bedhead. Kuroo was about to go off to university and he really needed to concentrate on his own studies a long distance relationship wouldn’t fit into their lives… but no matter the logic his inner omega pushed Tsukishima to act on this desire for Kuroo. As if, even though his brain knew it wouldn’t work between them, he wanted to leave Kuroo with something like a gift almost.

Before he knew it, his body was driving him to kiss him. He knew he shouldn’t but then his logical part of his brain started to want it to. It’s not like he would ever see Kuroo again so what was the harm in a kiss? Even it if was his first kiss… that was the gift part.

He bit his lip as his legs took longer strides so he would catch up to Kuroo. They lived hundreds of miles apart and it was wasn’t like he would just run into the alpha on the street… and he had wanted to kiss the bedhead all week.

He felt the need to kiss him. _Oh my god I’m actually going to do this…_

When Kuroo turned around to see who was coming up behind him, there was a pleasant shock that appeared on his face, his lips parted to speak “Tsukki! Come to say goodbye?” The blond’s eyes went to his mouth. _Do it._

Tsukishima still was biting his lip, then he dropped the futons that was in his hands. Kuroo tilted his head in confusion and a blush rose from Tsukishima’s pale cheeks as he stepped closer to him.

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly as the blonds face came closer and close to his, but he parted his lips slightly and closed his eyes and Tsukishima’s lips pressed against his.

At first it felt like an electric shock passed between them, then the warmth that Tsukishima felt in that moment was intense and it made his heart beat faster, considering it was his first kiss and he had no idea what he was doing, he let his body take over, do what felt natural.

Kuroo’s lips felt soft against his own. The blond pulled his body close to Kuroo as the bedhead wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s waist holding him there. They’re mouths moved in sync as they kissed, one of Tsukki’s arms looped around Kuroo’s neck pulling him closer while the other went to his hair. The blond had expected it to feel stiff with product he was pleasantly surprised when his fingers slid through easily, Kuroo’s hair was incredibly soft to touch. His nose was slowly invaded by a sweet, smokey scent like a campfire, the warmth spread through him more and fogged up his mind completely. It was dulled and he wondered if this was Kuroo’s scent. The longer they kissed the stronger the scent became.

His attention was brought back to the feeling of his lips when he felt Kuroo’s tongue brush against his bottom lip, asking for a deeper kiss which was granted, Tsukki’s cheeks grew red and a small gasp escaped him.

The foreign yet welcomed feeling of Kuroo’s tongue rubbing against his own sent shivers down his spine and his hips rolled up against the alpha’s, his body felt hot but he wanted more, this caused a groan to escape the alpha’s lips which momentarily returned Kuroo’s tongue to his own mouth. Tsukishima bit Kuroo’s bottom lip gently tugging on his slightly, then let go. The daze he was in slowly clearing and his eyes opening to see Kuroo’s burning gaze on him, hazed over with something Tsukishima had never seen before, it caused his heart to skip a beat and his knee’s to feel weak. They stood together for a moment. Panting slightly, eyes locked together.

When the fog finally cleared from his mind, he swallowed. _That was… amazing… but dangerous._

For the second time that week Kuroo was speechless. Tsukishima knew he needed to go before Kuroo said or did anything that would make him crumble, so he took this as an opportunity to leave.

Unwrapping himself from Kuroo, feeling the colder as he moved away from the man’s warmth and heat, the alpha still in his own dazed state, eyes watched the blond without really looking at what he was doing.

The omega gave him one last longing look with a small smile before turning and grabbing the futons that rested on the floor, leaving without another word, the smile falling replaced by a deep regret. Tsukishima’s heart still pounding in his chest, the more he thought about all the placed he and Kuroo had touched each other the more he felt like he just got burned.

The alpha was still in his drunken daze for a few moments more but when he finally broke out of it, Tsukishima was nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

The blond watched as the scenery passed them in the bus.

This past week had been filled with much more emotion then he thought it would be. Both for good and bad reasons. His hand absentmindedly touched his lip as the thought about the kiss they had shared, it had felt so… natural, and they had just fitted together.

It was his first kiss he wasn’t expecting anything spectacular apart from something a little messy and a little awkward… that kiss was anything but and so much more. He thought back to Kuroo’s scent, it was muffled which Tsukishima thought it must be due to his overuse of suppressants but when Kuroo was that close to him he had smelt the delicious scent of freshly burnt wood. That delicious, rich smokey scent that had filled his brain and made everything hazy like smoke would.

The thoughts about the kiss caused his cheeks to redden and he was glad that practically everyone else on the bus was asleep. At the same time he also felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably, he shouldn’t have kissed the alpha… because now it hurt more than he ever thought it would, knowing he couldn’t be with him.

Then he felt disgusted with himself, his omegan nature had done what he always knew it would. Made him weak and left him feeling vulnerable. He needed to forget Kuroo. He needed forget that kiss. He needed...

He needed sleep, a moments peace from everything that was rushing through his mind right now so he lent back in his seat to try and get some sleep like everyone else. As much as he hated himself for it, he couldn’t help but think about the bed headed alpha who had made him enjoy this past week so much more than he ever expected, it made him think how much he was going to miss Kuroo and this was going to be the last time he would ever see him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to my Beta! As we have established, me and you are like Oikawa and Iwaizumi, no matter how much a pain in the butt I am to you, you still put up with me cause you know you love me really! :D
> 
> Appreciate any and all feedback! See you Wednesday!


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo was waiting for Tsukishima to contact him, he would definately try and talk to him after what happened... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> First off, sorry this is late! I'm currently living on a ship so the wifi can be extremely temperamental so for all future updates, if its late, this is why.
> 
> Without any further interruptions, I hope you enjoy the latest update!

It had been a month since the training camp with Karasuno and Kuroo was getting more and more restless. After he had shared the best kiss of his life with Tsukishima and it had felt like he was floating with the way there lips touched and how the blond had pressed against him and rolled into him. The entire experience had overwhelmed his senses and yes, he most certainly was left with an erection.

Kuroo couldn’t believe what had happened to him and he was completely entranced by the omega when they came together, he vaguely remembers the feeling leaving but he was too dazed to notice what was happening. When his brain finally started to function again he realised the blond had left and it was only then he also realised that they had never exchanged numbers so he had no way to contact Tsukishima.

_Why did he go?_

As the bedhead packed away the futons, the thoughts of the kiss and the blond, then the lack of both swarmed him through his task. He was going slightly crazy from it, he thought that this was going to step up the relationship that the two of them had instead of setting it back to zero. He didn’t know when he would see Tsukishima again or if he was going to see Tsukishima again…

_Will I see him again?_

He pushed those thoughts aside whenever the rose. He had to prepare for the upcoming games so Nekoma can go to the Nationals and he needed to think about the upcoming exams so he could go to university of his choice. He needed to concentrate, but all he could concentrate on currently was the fact that he was desperate to talk to the blond middle-blocker.

On the last day of the training camp after the third year had finished his job of collecting futons and calmed down from the kiss he went to Kenma and told him about everything that had happened with Tsukki. When Kenma told him that Karasuno’s bus had already left he felt himself deflated.

_He’s gone…_

The bottle blond had seen this then told the bedhead to give Tsukishima some time, that he would contact Kuroo when he was ready. Kuroo agreed, of course he would, Kenma often knew what was best and maybe he was overthinking things. He would just wait.

 

* * *

 

It has been weeks since the camp and still no word from a certain tall blond middle-blocker omega whose name was Tsukishima Kei.

“Please, Kenma ask shrimpy to give you Tsukishima’s number for me?” the alpha asked once again to the pudding haired beta.

“No Kuroo, when he wants to get in touch with you he will.” The beta didn’t look up from his PSP although his eyebrows were pulled together in a frown.

“It’s been over a month!” the bed haired complained loudly, pouting and ran a hand through his hair.

“Kuroo.” His best friend said quietly but his tone was still stern, “I think something like that is a lot for him to process, just give him the time he needs.” Kenma reasoned, his voice softer again.

As much as he tried, Kuroo couldn’t come up with a decent argument and sighed. Kenma was right, he needed to give Tsukishima time to think about… whatever he needed to think about. The blond was interesting and definitely didn’t like to share personal things and there was probably more to this than Kuroo knew, so he would be good. He would wait until the captivating blond came to him.

“Fine, fine…” the alpha paused for a moment, “It’s time for the representative playoff matches to start soon, you excited?”

“Not really.”

“That the spirit.” Kuroo grinned at his best friend but his mind still thought about Tsukishima.

He wondered how his practice was getting on in preparation for Miyagi’s play-off. Unlike Tokyo there would be only one representative sent to the national. Was he training a lot? Did he carry on the techniques Kuroo had practiced with him? Did he... did the blond ever think about him at all? The thought that he might not be created an uncomfortable knot in the alpha’s stomach so again, the bedhead pushed those thoughts aside.

 _Tsukki had kissed me,_ he kept reminding to himself. _He’ll talk to me when he is ready._

 

* * *

 

The Miyagi Spring High Preliminary final was being broadcasted on TV. This match decided who would play in the Nationals and represent Miyagi. Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi had all met at Kuroo’s house to watch that match of Karasuno against Shiratorizawa.

They all cheered on for crows, even Kenma had paused his game to watch the match. The bottle blond had been talking to Hinata a lot during the training camp although his best friend denied it being anything other than platonic, Kuroo still had his curiosity.

Karasuno was playing well, but so was Shiratorizawa, who was expected to win the match. They had Japan’s 3rd best spiker, Ushijima Wakatoshi who was also in Japan’s under 19’s team and the guy was a monster with the power he hit the ball with. The group of owls and cats all were filled with emotions while watching the match, Bokuto yelled encouragement loudly from the sofa, even though the players on the court couldn’t hear him. Kenma and Akaashi watched the screen not saying much but a mixture of nerves and encouragement could be seen.

Kuroo’s gaze was stuck on the television. He would subconsciously lean closer to the TV when a blond middle blocker was on screen, currently Ushijima was about to spike, Kuroo could see it, when the spiker jumped he held his breath. Then suddenly he jumped up off the sofa, popcorn he had been eating flying everywhere, cheering- more like screaming when Tsukishima blocked Ushijima’s spike for the first time. That point had won Karasuno the set.

Kuroo was still raving on about how well Tsukishima blocking had been and Bokuto was agreeing with him, stating it was all down to their amazing teaching skills which Kuroo smirked and agreed with, his eyes still on the screen, still on Tsukki as the blond as his team celebrated the point. Akaashi and Kenma just gave each other a look though both had the same small smile on to know that things were looking up for Karasuno.

 

The match continued, since Tsukishima’s block, Shiratorizawa’s team turned up the heat, Ushijima came to spike again, this time however, Bokuto had to hold Kuroo back as he nearly jumped up to go to the stadium when he saw that Tsukishima had to go off the court from an injury to his hand. Kenma knew what his best friend would do so told Bokuto to not let Kuroo go no matter what.

“His hand was bleeding! I need to make sure he is okay!” The alpha protested, his instincts demanding to check that the blond wasn’t too seriously injured. Bokuto had his grip firmly on Kuroo’s arm to stop him from leaving out the door.

“Kuroo-san I know you want to see Tsukishima-kun badly but showing up at the stadium won’t help anything.” Akaashi had to reason with him.

“Kuroo, Tsukishima would not appreciate you showing up out of the blue while he is in the middle of match. Just stay here and watch, he will be fine. You know he will be and then you will see him when he comes back on.” Kenma spoke up.

“Yeah dude.” Bokuto added. Nodding along with the two setters.

He knew they were right, but he still didn’t like the fact that they were right, so the bed-headed alpha frowned and grumbled, but stopped pulling against Bokuto. He tried racking through his brain to find a good counter-argument on why he should go but coming up short, since he knew they were ultimately right.

“I’m just worried.” He mumbled but glared at the TV, glaring at Ushijima since to the alpha, he was the reason that Tsukishima got injured. They continued to watch the match but Kuroo’s tension still hung in the air, his pheromones putting everyone on edge.

Kenma sighed but then spoke with a slight irritation to his voice. “Kuroo stop. Tsukishima will be fine. Let up on the pheromones.” He complained quietly to which the older muttered an apology but the tension in the room decreased dramatically.

He knew that it was more than Tsukishima getting hurt, it was the fact that the blond still hadn’t made an attempt to contact his friend. Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma exchanged looks with each other, the pepper haired alpha went to say something more but the omega put a gentle hand on his arm stopping him.

It was a relief to all of them when Tsukishima returned to the court, although his hand was bandaged up he continued to play. Kenma watched Kuroo’s worried expression each time the cameramen would catch a pained expression that would flash on the middle-blockers face when the ball hit his bad hand. Eventually Karasuno ended up winning the fifth set, causing happy cheers from the sofa, the crows had done it, after a very intense deuce. Bokuto loudly let out a breath he had been holding in.

“Woah! That was an intense match!” the owl-like man exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“Yeah.” Kuroo nodded, eyes still on the television, his eyes still on the blond middle-blocker. Karasuno was going to the nationals and Kuroo was glad, Tsukishima and Karasuno deserve it from all the training they had done and it had shown how much they had improved… The raven haired alpha just desperately wished he had the chance to say that to the blonds face.

 

* * *

 

The end of the year came and went and Kuroo and Bokuto left high school to start university. As chances had it, they ended up going to same university, said university specialised in medicine, science and sport. This also meant that university even had volleyball team, due to the sports department, so the two ex-captains joined. Bokuto had been offered a scholarship from how he had played in his high-school volleyball, considering he was the 5th best spiker in japan Kuroo wasn’t surprised and it meant that he was able to do his biology and sport science courses alongside it.

From the conversations he and Kuroo had had together the owl-like alpha wanted to play volleyball for as long as he could, but after that he wanted to be a physio-therapist so he could still be a part of the sport he loved. It made the bedhead smile whenever they played together, Akaashi even gave him some tips on how to get Bokuto out of his emo-modes.

Kuroo was studying bio-physics and bio-chemistry, he wanted to work in a lab to try and create better medicines and drugs to help omegas and alphas with their more prominent instincts from their secondary genders. Plus he was a complete science nerd and working in a lab playing with chemicals was a dream of his but helping people was an added bonus to it.

 

The two’s already existing bromance flourished more and they ended up getting an apartment together as it was cheaper than staying at the dorms and the two of them found living together rather easy. Both of them, despite looking like the most wild and messy people in the world, liked to keep their apartment neat and clean and they took turns each week who cleaned the bathroom and kitchen and who cleaned the living space and hallway. Over the weekend more often than not Akaashi and Kenma would come over and the 4 of them would chill out. He liked his course and he loved his friends, but he could never forget Tsukishima.

The blond omega still hadn’t contacted him and Kuroo knew that he should just forget him and move on but he couldn’t. The alpha inside him yearned for the blond and Kuroo would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t as well.

Nobody else was as good at being cute without trying as he was while at the same time being a snarky little shit. He enjoyed the conversations they had shared and the kiss, that blessing and curse of a kiss. Every cycle Kuroo’s mind filled with the touch of the blond, the taste of his mouth, the feel of having him wrapped in his arms and the time he whispered Kuroo’s name in his ear. Kuroo was screwed basically. He wasn’t interest in anybody else because nobody else was like Tsukki.

 

* * *

 

Karasuno and Nekoma were having a practice match on Friday and Kuroo just so happened to have only a morning class and no volleyball practice himself, so he texted Kenma saying he was going to come see how the team was doing without him. He also really wanted to see Tsukishima again.

When Kuroo arrived after the high schoolers day ended he went to the familiar gym and he helped to set it up for the match. He greeted his old teammates and was introduced to the new blood of Nekoma. Kuroo grinned widened when, much to Kenma and Lev’s displeasure, his speech had passed down to the new captain, Yamamoto. Of course he would keep it. After about an hour or so Karasuno appeared at the door, Hinata running up to Kenma and himself with a big grin.

“Kenma! Kuroo!” The still shrimpy middle-blockers shouted, “Kenma you didn’t tell me Kuroo was coming!”

Kuroo tried not to let his grin fall when he didn’t see a tall blond with the team. “I wanted to surprise you young’uns.” His eyes glanced around Karasuno members once more to check that the blond hadn’t just appeared from nowhere, thankfully Kenma asked Hinata a question that would stop his search.

“Hey Shouyou, where is Tsukishima-san?”

“Oh Tsukishima has had a really bad stomach bug so he hasn’t been in school or practice all week.”

Kuroo tried to stop the frown that was forming on his face, was Tsukishima okay? Stomach bugs that last a week are usually really nasty and his mind worried about the blond while the players finished their warm-ups and the match began.

It wasn’t until on the way to Kuroo’s apartment Kenma spoke up. “Stop worrying. You know that it was a lie,” Kenma’s gaze was still set on his PSP but he knew that the frown on Kuroo’s face had returned.

“What?”

“Tsukishima doesn’t have a stomach bug, he is probably in heat or something. I know you really wanted to see him but you can’t help those kind of things.”

This caused the alpha to pause a moment, _Kenma knew?_

“How long have you known Tsukishima was an omega?” Kuroo asked, surprised as he highly doubted the blond would have shared this bit of information about himself.

“The first match we had against Karasuno last year, he had a scent patch on, after the break he must have took it off but I noticed it.” Kenma shrugged and continued to play his game.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kuroo frowned.

“As much as you might not like it Kuroo but this is none of your, or my, business what Tsukishima’s secondary gender is. It’s obvious by how careful he is that he doesn’t want other people to know so I’m not going to go around telling people, even if it’s you.” Kenma spoke bluntly and Kuroo felt a little guilty for feeling offended that Kenma hadn’t shared this news with him. “Do you like him because he is an omega?”

“What? Of course not. It’s so much more than that. When I first started talk to him I didn’t know, he was just… really interesting and god he was so pretty even when he frowned. You remember there was that incident where shrimpy nearly went into heat?” Kenma nodded. “Well, basically I looked in the wrong bag, and figured out it was Tsukki’s and it had a bunch of omega suppressants stuff inside it, I put two and two together.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “it made me even more curious about him, there is no reason to hide secondary genders anymore and Tsukki goes above and beyond to hide his. So I tried to speak to him more often. Then the more I got to know him the more and more I liked him.” Kuroo sighed. “I was so happy when we kissed…”

Kenma gave a soft hum, it was his own way of telling Kuroo that he was acknowledging what he was saying and he was thinking how to help but Kuroo continued talking. “And now it’s nearly been a year since we have spoken or seen each other and…” he sighed letting a hand run through his hair, “as stupid as it sounds… as much as I’ve tried... I can’t get over him.”

“What about that girl you were dating awhile go?”

“She was so boring Ken, all she cared about was whether she looked cute, I couldn’t deal with being dragged around another mall to watch her try on clothes over and over again.” Kuroo groaned in frustration “It was so tedious, I get that dates sometimes are but even listening to her talk just become annoying and I’ve tried dating other people Ken. None of them had the same connection I felt with Tsukki and we weren’t even dating.” The alpha sighed in frustration again but then his shoulders slumped in defeat, “I’ve really tried to forget him… everyone else I’ve dated either, girl or boy, beta, omega or alpha none of them gave me that spark... Whenever I kissed any of them all I was doing was comparing them to Tsukki and how they weren’t like him.”

Kenma and Kuroo walked in silence for a bit. “Is it stupid if I love someone who hasn’t spoken to me in a year?” the alpha asked in defeat.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Yeah, I do…”

“I could ask Hinata for his number?” Kenma mumbled, seeing the honest look in Kuroo’s eyes. Kuroo went to speak but stopped himself biting his lip.

“No… If he wanted to talk he would have messaged me… or found a way to contact me…” Kuroo’s hazel eyes change from sad to determine in a matter of moments. “I’ll come help out at your summer training camp. He wouldn’t miss that and that’s where it all started. Either way I’ll get closure or maybe…” the hope that Tsukishima still liked him burned bright in his chest, almost painfully.

Kenma just nodded, looking back to his PSP. They sat in silence for a while until the bottle-blond beta spoke again, bringing Kuroo out of his thoughts. “So what do you think of the new team?”

Kuroo’s mood, now brightened by the thought of being able to see the blond again started him giving tips on how to improve all the new recruits to the team. Where the team had holes and what they needed to focus on. It was hard going form team captain to being one of the youngest in the team again. He would disagree with the captain of his own team a lot on what the team needed to do. Bokuto always backed him up as Kuroo’s game sense was second to none the annoying thing was when they disagreed usually the bed head was right but the captain was too proud to admit it.

The conversation between the two drifted from Nekoma to Kuroo’s university, his new team and the complaints Kuroo had. Then it got rapidly changed to cats as a stray cat started following them, Kenma stopping his game to stroke it. Kenma stayed the night at Kuroo’s and they ate pizza and played games, it was a nice wind down to a rather disappointing day. Kuroo’s mind did wonder what Tsukishima was doing and if he ever thought about the ex-captain of Nekoma… he hoped he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the update! Again, apologies that its late, but next update should be on Saturday as planned, should the wifi not decide to be a dick again.  
> Few things i want to say:  
> 1- Thank you to my beta, obviously, even though you call me a trashbag and you tell me off for overwork and not sleeping enough, thank you.  
> 2 - I would love to hear your opinion of the story in the comments, if you have one. I really love the feedback I get.  
> and 3 - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 100 KUDO's! I can't believe that so many of you have both read and enjoyed my story and I hope you continue to as it the story progresses! 
> 
> See you Saturday!


	8. A Second Chance to Change Everything?

Tsukishima gave a long sigh as he walked into his apartment. He had just finished his first week of university and he was still trying to unpack into his new flat.

The university he was attending was happy with first years living off campus and Tsukishima and Akiteru had gone flat hunting, finding an apartment complex that was considered very secure. Tsukishima’s family wasn’t rich by any means but they had enough money to help both Tsukishima and Akiteru through university and help with their living expenses.

As he looked around his flat it wasn’t anything posh, but he was comfortable. He was lucky that they had found a flat with higher than normal ceilings so the tall omega didn’t feel cramped and he had to admit, Tsukishima did love his flat.

It was only a 15minute bus ride away from the university and he didn’t have to worry about loud, hot-blooded roommates. Akiteru had helped him unpack when he first moved in and also had drove the blond and his rather small amount of belongings from Miyagi to Tokyo. Tsukishima had been thankful that his brother let him sit and listen to music for most of the way rather than try and strike up a conversation.

 

Tsukishima’s university was well known for its medical programme, the blond was one of 15 applicants to be accepted onto the doctorate programme. It had been hard work to get to this point, he had even given up his club activity in his 3rd year of high school so he could study more, much to the complaint of his best friend.

Yamaguchi had decided to go to university in Miyagi but had promise to visit him during their breaks. Tsukishima would never admit it to his team but he had missed playing volleyball with the volleyball dorks and would often ask his best friend how they were getting on. During his 2nd year in high school volleyball had become both something he loved and resented at the same time, much like in his 1st year.

He loved playing volleyball but he missed the people that helped him love it. He missed a very particular tall, dark bed headed alpha the most. Kuroo Tetsurou.

Tsukishima had thought that after that kiss in his first year everything would be fine and his omegan nature would have been satisfied but he was very wrong. Every heat he thought about Kuroo, how he felt against him and how he smelt.

He missed the provoking personality, his crazy hair, the sound of his laugh and that genuine smile… The blond knew he could get in touch with Kuroo, all he needed to do was ask Hinata to ask Kenma to send Kuroo’s number… but it just wasn’t that simple as much as he wished it could have been.

Every time his omegan instincts had him questioning his decision about not contacting the bed headed alpha his logical side would kick in. Realistically, Kuroo was going off to university and he couldn’t see any reason why Kuroo would want to have a long distance boyfriend who was 2 years below him and difficult to deal with. Yes, he knew he was difficult to deal with and it was one of the reasons he kept everyone at arm’s length…

In the end, his excuse was always the same. It was all rather simple really, why Tsukishima never allowed himself to think Kuroo might like him for himself, why he never tried to get in contact Kuroo and it always came down to one thing, because he was an omega.

Tsukishima had spent the past two years keeping that part of himself locked up in the deepest parts of his mind, only letting it out when he had to. When his heat would consume and it swallow him. He still took too many suppressants and he still always wore a scent patch when he was outside of his apartment. Tsukishima lived as a beta and he was going to stay that way.

He knew that all of the problems he felt with Kuroo and what he felt was because he has never accepted the fact that he was an omega. He still wouldn’t accept it. He couldn’t see a reason why anyone would be interested in an omega like him so it was easier for everyone to assume he was a beta.

He suited being a beta. He wasn’t cute or small or pretty enough to be an omega so why did his damn biology want to be protected, loved and cared for by someone, he didn’t need it. He didn’t need anybody! He was an independent individual and he didn’t need someone to take care of him… but that is what his body wanted. That what he wanted… he just didn’t want to accept that. He still wouldn’t.

 

Tsukishima made himself some tea before getting started on re-reading through his class notes for that day. He had been given an assignment in class today which he wanted to get finished that night. He hated when work loomed above his head and he couldn’t understand why some people would leave any work to the last minute to complete, it was just stressful.

 

* * *

 

Due to his course Tsukishima’s schedule would change every week. He had several different topics and classes within his doctorate, so often he would find himself in a class with other students from another course or even a different year. He was shocked when he saw Akaashi in his psychology class, they ended up sitting next to each other, although they didn’t talk much until after the class had ended.

“Hello Tsukishima-san, long time no see,” Akaashi gave him a small polite smile though he was clearly shocked seeing Tsukishima again.

The blond nodded a small smile on his lips, “Hello Akaashi-san,” he always did like former-setter, he was a lot calmer than Bokuto and Kuroo… ignoring the thoughts and memories sweeping through his mind the blond focused on the dark haired man in front of him, “How have you been?”

“Very well thank you, if you wouldn’t mind me asking, what are you studying?” They had both finished packing away their notes, Akaashi was curious as to why Tsukishima, presumably a first year, would be doing in the second years class.

“Ah I’m doing the doctorate programme here, what about you?”

“Wow impressive, I heard it was incredibly difficult to be accepted into that programme. I’m studying psychology and biology, I want to be a psychiatrist.”

Tsukishima smiled more at the compliment, he was happy that all his hard work in high school had paid off. He opened his mouth to continue the conversation as they exited the lecture room into the hallway when Akaashi was bombarded by… Bokuto?

_Was he studying here too?_

“A-KAAAASHIII Why did you take so long?” The peppered hair alpha pouted but then kissed the shorter man on the cheek, which then tinted slightly pink. Bokuto’s expression changed to a familiar wide grin.

“I was catching up with Tsukishima-san.” The omega responded and the other then looked to the blond who was standing slightly awkwardly next to his boyfriend.

Tsukishima noticed that Bokuto had grown bigger, in both muscle and height, although he was still shorter than him. He watched as the emotions changed in the owls face, _he still looks like an owl with his hair like that,_ from shock to confusion before landing on excitement.

“Tsukki!” The alpha then gripped him in a bone breaking hug. “Where have you been?!” The tight bear hug that Bokuto had Tsukishima in had both knocked out his breath and made it so he couldn’t take another in to talk.

“Bokuto-san, I don’t think he can breathe.”

Thankfully the grip around is chest was released and he took a sharp breath in, “I’ve been in Miyagi.” His voice in a mocking but friendly tone. This caused Bokuto laugh loudly and shake his head.

“Nearly 3 years and you haven’t changed a bit. You totally have to come to lunch with us, we’re meeting up with Kuroo.”

Something dropped in Tsukishima’s stomach, “Kuroo?”

Akaashi then frowned slightly but blissfully unaware Bokuto continued, “Yeah! He has wanted to- Ow! Akaashi, what was that for?” Bokuto frowned rubbing his side where the dark haired man and just jabbed him.

“You’re welcome to join us for lunch Tsukishima if you would like.” Akaashi’s voice was his usual calm and he had smoothed out his expression but the blond knew that he could sense the anxiousness coming from him.

 _Akaashi’s ability to read people is both a blessing and a curse._ Tsukishima thought.

“Ah um, thank you for the offer but I have some work that I need to be getting on with, if you’ll excuse me.”

He used this opportunity that Akaashi had given him to leave the conversation. He needed time to think, of course he was happy that Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo was here but at the same time he really did not expect anyone he knew to be at this university. A part of him that he tried locking away, the part that really wanted to see Kuroo again had been nagging him since he was in Tokyo that he should try and get in contact again. But he was too worried about what that would unlock inside of him that he just put it off.

The more he thought about it Kuroo probably hated him now since they kissed and then Tsukishima never tried to get a hold of him… Or maybe he simply didn’t care and flirting was something he did with everyone, then that would be why Kuroo never attempted to contact him either… the more he thought about it he honestly didn’t know what scenario hurt more.

He knew that he wouldn’t be able to avoid Kuroo now but he was unsure if he really wanted to avoid him. Things like this were easier when he lived hundreds of miles away. Overthinking everything as usual, he scowled at the ground as he walked to the library, the more he thought about Kuroo the more he hated himself for how unlike himself he was being. If he saw Kuroo he would just act normal. Like he did when he first met him.

 _Is that what you really want though?_ A small thought echoed in his mind which he ignored. This was probably best. This _was_ best.

 

* * *

 

 

After Tsukishima left Bokuto was still looking confused at Akaashi, “Why did you do that? You know Kuroo has been wanting to see Tsukki for literally years!”

“I don’t know the reason for it, but Tsukishima seemed rather… conflicted.” Akaashi pondered as he laced his fingers through Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto tilted his head to the side. “Do you think that’s why he hasn’t talked to Kuroo at all?” The omega nodded as they began to walk to the cafeteria to meet Kuroo, “Do you think we should tell him about Tsukishima being here.”

Akaashi frowned slightly at his alpha, “Of course we’re going to tell him, I’m just not sure how he will take it… but he still goes on too many one-night stands…” the raven didn’t finish his sentence.

Bokuto shrugged but sighed “It’s not like we can stop him, but maybe hearing about Tsukki being here will… I really don’t know what it will do to him,” Bokuto groaned loudly, frustrated. Akaashi just squeezed his hand comfortingly.

The two of them went and got lunch, sitting at their usual table where they met Kuroo at after they had sat down with their food Kuroo arrived and grinned at them as he sat down.

“Well that lecture was a complete waste of time!” Kuroo was still grinning though, “Oh, and I’ll probably be back late at the flat tonight.” Kuroo looked between the faces of the couple sat across from them. “What? It’s someone’s birthday and I was invited out and it’s been awhile…” his face scrunched up slightly confused. “Bokuto you look like you’re constipated what’s up?”

“Tsukishima is here!” Bokuto suddenly blurted loudly, he never really had mastered volume control.

“Ha?” The bedhead look mixed shock and disbelief.

“I met Tsukishima in one of my classes today,” Akaashi elaborated, “He is attending this university for the doctorate programme.” His metallic blue eyes were trained on Kuroo’s expression, whose face was unreadable.

“Oh, cool…” Kuroo nodded his tone rather neutral as he processed the new information. Tsukishima was here. The blond who never left his mind since that training camp all those years ago. It didn’t stop Kuroo dating or having fun with someone else but he couldn’t ever be 100% in the relationship as whatever they did his thoughts went back to Tsukishima.

_He was here?_

After all these years he could meet him again and… and what? Tsukishima obviously didn’t want anything to do with him, he didn’t like him as he had thought and he wasn’t a naïve teenager anymore… and still the news that Tsukishima was here made his chest tighten. He would likely see him rather than the omega being a vivid memory that refused to fade.

“Bro?… ” Bokuto broke him out of his thoughts.

“Wha? Sorry, I was just thinking…” Kuroo sighed. Hope still sprouted in his chest which a part of him tried to stop. There was no point in thinking about this anymore. It still didn’t stop the next words coming out of his mouth. “I guess I’ll do what I have always done, keep waiting.”

Akaashi gave him a strange look, the alpha couldn’t tell what the other raven was thinking before the shorter spoke up. “I’m going to try talking to him more.”

“Let me know he has been doing?” Kuroo asks before a sigh and groan escaped him. “I’m never going to get over him”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at him, but spoke quietly. “I don’t think he has forgotten you either Kuroo.”

“Ha?”

Kuroo looked at Akaashi who was now eating his food. Apparently that was all that he was going to say on the matter, making Kuroo grumbled to himself for a moment.

Tsukishima was in Tokyo and he was studying at the same university as him, was this the world’s way of telling him to go for it? Or the world way of giving him the middle finger. Then scoffed at himself for thinking such a ridiculous thing. As luck would have it, his first and only love was back in his life, kind of… not really but he had the chance to be. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again.

_I guess I’ll just wait and see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry this chapter is a little shorter. I think it's one of the worst chapters i've written so far but things will start picking up that pace again next chapter so please bare with it :)
> 
> Thank you to Iwa-chan (beta), you're support for this story (and life) has been really appreciated and I look forward to seeing you in 2 weeks. 
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated, thank you to everyone who has been reading and following this story along, see you guys in the next update!


	9. I'm an Omega...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has a realisation after an awkward encounter.

The second week was quickly upon Tsukishima, it was Thursday and he had been assigned two new research topics for the next lecture which was on Tuesday next week… So if he finished one tonight and one tomorrow he should be able to relax for some of the weekend, depending what work was set tomorrow. His mind was racing with assignments and what was due until it all went into black as his golden eyes met with the familiar hazel ones of Kuroo.

He had been walking to the cafeteria when their paths crossed, Tsukishima hadn’t expected to meet the alpha like this so soon and so unexpectedly.

He felt so unprepared he had been thinking about his work so much he didn’t even know what to say to alpha. All he could do was watch as Kuroo’s expression changed from shock to… he couldn’t figure out the expression of mixed emotions as he had looked away from him and continued down the hall.

“Kuroo-” The blond called out and bit his lip as the other turned around, the bedhead’s attempt at his lazy smile was forced and rigid.

“Hi Tsukishima, it’s been awhile.” Tsukishima could hear the tightness in the others voice. He guessed that he didn’t expect the blond to try to talk to him… maybe it would have been better if he hadn’t. The sound of his full name from the raven felt foreign to him but the voice he heard sounded so familiar.

“Y-yeah…” The blond bit his lip slightly.

“Did you want anything?” Kuroo asked him tilting his head slightly. He hated the formalness that this conversation had, how did they talk before… He wanted to go back to then in that moment. When Kuroo would call him Tsukki and when to make fun at him… anything to change from this, whatever this was right now.

“It’s good to see you.” He stumbled slightly over his words and he frowned slightly.

The blond saw the twitch in Kuroo’s expression but it was too fast to see what it was. The alpha kept the forced lazy smile, “You too, it’s been a long time since we last saw each other.”

“Mn… Yeah.” The blond felt a stabbing pain in his gut.

_Does Kuroo hate him?_

The alpha waited a moment before sighing slightly, his voice shifting to something that would resemble his provoking tone, just with less… emotion. “This seems to be a very one sided conversation.” Kuroo pointed out. “Considering you started it.”

“I just… wanted to say hi.” He chastised himself in his thoughts.

_No, that is not what I wanted to say at all._

“Well hi back. I have a class to go to so, goodbye Tsukishima.” As quickly as Kuroo has appeared in his vision, he was gone. After the alpha was completely out of sight and Tsukishima was alone, the blond bit his lip.

“I missed you…” he mumbled to himself and decided he wanted to go home for the day. He had no other classes and he really wasn’t hungry anymore, he didn’t know how he felt right now... He had seen Kuroo again and it had felt like a punch to the gut. The way Kuroo was just not acting like Kuroo… it unsettled him how the alpha had used his fake smile throughout their entire conversation.

When he was back in his apartment he pulled off the scent patch on his neck and curled up on his sofa. He had known that seeing Kuroo again would be weird, but he really had not expect it to leave his chest feeling so tight that he struggled to breath and his eyes stung slightly. Was he really about to cry?

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima’s first term of university flew by, his course was intense but he was glad he had a week break. He knew this particular doctorate programme was incredibly hard but he also knew that once he completed the course it would make him very desirable to employ so the hard work was worth it.

Akaashi and Tsukishima had become very good friends over the term, so much so that the blue-eyed omega would come to the blond’s apartment from time to time, either for studying or just to hang out. Tsukishima still would always use air fresheners and wear a scent patch when Akaashi would come over. At times it was easier to just go to the others apartment but that came with its own set of problems.

Tsukishima knew that Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo shared an apartment together so he rarely visited, but on the occasions that he did and Kuroo and Tsukishima would meet they exchanged few words and the entire interaction between them was painfully awkward.

Both of them knew how bad it was but neither couldn’t figure out a way to do anything about it. Back in high school it was so easy to talk to Kuroo, they would poke fun at each other and flirt a little in their own special way and it had just been so natural to be with each other. Now however, it was the complete opposite as Kuroo was always being too polite around him and they never exchanged sarcastic words. The bedhead was keeping his distance from Tsukishima and more often than not would excuse himself from conversations, the blond never realised that the lack of communication between them when they were right next to each other could hurt as much as it did. The tension that was between them was exhausting but the worst part of it all was that it was all his fault.

Since he had caused this awkwardness from his insecurities all those years ago he had finally forced himself into doing something about it. Anything that would stop the painful awkwardness with Kuroo. He never hoped that things between the two of them would go back to how they used to be but any improvement at this stage would be a blessing.

Any time he had been around the alpha his inner omega screamed for control. It was begging him to just hug the man, apologise and tell him how he felt. Tell him everything and allow himself to be vulnerable to this man, but the blond couldn’t let that happen… with the way Kuroo acted around him, he was pretty sure that the alpha hated him. On the small hope that was held in his heart that Kuroo didn’t hate him yet, he had messaged Akaashi at the end of the term. If anyone could help him try and understand it would be him.

Saturday morning Tsukishima was sat at his kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. He wanted to wait until all his assignments were complete and handed in before he tackled this, this Saturday was the first weekend he had no assignments due. A soft knock on his door broke him out of his thoughts.

 _Akaashi is here, this was actually happening, okay, okay, breath_ he told himself.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. “Akaashi,” Tsukishima greeted with a small smile, “come in.” Opening the door wider to let the other in.

“Thank you, I brought you some shortcake from the bakery across for my apartment, I know you really like it there.” He held up a bag with a soft smile, stepping into the flat.

Tsukishima’s eyes brightened and he smiled more genuinely now at the gesture. “Thank you. Coffee or tea today?”

“Hm, I think I’ll have some green tea please.”

Tsukishima nodded and started making the tea, getting a plate and two forks as well for the cake. Now that this conversation was going to happen he didn’t know where to begin.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Akaashi asked in a soothing tone.

“It’s…” Tsukishima swallowed, his throat felt dry and bit his lip as he handed Akaashi the cup of freshly brewed tea. “It’s something that, I find really hard to talk about.” Frowning at himself as that didn’t answer anything, he was very good at that. Avoiding things that he wanted to talk about.

“It’s okay Tsukishima, take your time.” Offering up the shortcake to help calm the other down.

Tsukishima stabbed one of the strawberries on top and put it in his mouth, letting the sweet fruity taste calm him. “I…” His eyes didn’t look away from the cake, “I’m an omega, I’ve been hiding my gender all through high school and it’s because I never accepted it… I had never felt the need to be dependent on someone and I never wanted to. The fact that my biology was telling me that’s what it wanted, I couldn’t accept it! So I’ve been taking suppressants and wearing scent patches ever since to hide myself.”

Akaashi’s face was still calm, processing everything that Tsukishima had just said. “What do you think it means to be an omega?” His metal-blue eyes on the blonds golden ones.

“Um. Be submissive to whoever is your partner, to be cute and pretty and to have an… omegan nature about them, I don’t know Akaashi I just know that I don’t suit being one and I never will.”

The raven haired omega hummed, “Do you think omegas are weaker Tsukishima?”

The blond bit his lip slightly, “Not… exactly” _Yes._

“I’m an omega, does that make me weaker to Kuroo or Bokuto or any other alpha or beta?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Tsukishima spoke slightly defensively.

“I didn’t take it like anything, you feel like you don’t fit in to be an omega because it makes you biologically weaker than everybody else, that it will make you as a person weaker than everyone else?”

Tsukishima bit his lip but nodded, ashamed. “Omega’s are supposed to be small and cute or pretty, like Hinata or Nishinoya. They’re supposed to be friendly a bubbly and everyone around them likes them.”

Akaashi sighed softly, but giving Tsukshima a comforting smile, “I’m sure some omega’s are like that. I’m an omega, am I like that?”

“You are very pretty Akaashi.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “but am I small? Am I submissive? Do I bend to every whim Bokuto has?”

“No.”

“No, does that make me any less of an omega than Hinata or Nishinoya?”

“No?”

“No.” His rested his hand in his palm. “Omega’s aren’t weak Tsukishima. From you’re logic you consider alpha’s to be the strongest?” The blond shrugged but the raven knew he meant yes, “Then how do we, as omegas, as the _weaker_ gender have the ability to bring them to their knees if we wanted.”

Tsukishima took another bit of shortcake as he thought about the words Akaashi had just said. He had never thought about it this way before.

“We all have strengths and weaknesses, but it doesn’t make us strong or weak that just makes us human. Take off the patch Tsukishima. You’re not any less of an omega than anyone and it doesn’t make you weak.”

The blond bit his lip again, “but it does.”

“How so?” Akaashi asked calmly, there was no impatience or anger like Tsukishima thought anyone but Akaashi would have in this moment. He was trying to understand the way he thought and wanted to help him understand his omega side, Akaashi really was a great friend.

“Because I’m weak for Kuroo.” His golden eyes were staring at the floor, “the omega inside me has always wanted to him. Ever since I first met him it has been chasing him and getting me to do things I wouldn’t do to anyone else just because he is an alpha.”

The raven haired omega was quiet for a moment. “How does Kuroo make you feel?”

“Now or before he hated me?”

“Kuroo doesn’t hate you…” Akaashi frowned slightly, “but back in high school, how did Kuroo make you feel?”

“He…” Tsukishima took a deep breath in, “It felt so natural to be around him, talking to him was effortless unlike most people. I could be myself and he would joke and laugh with me, he was never offended by my sarcastic comments and he always surprised me with his retort. I respected how he played and enjoyed watching the different sides to his personality… the captain to the provoker to the dork…” a smile was on his lips. “I just felt free when I was with him.” The smile was replaced with a sombre expression.

“Nothing you said there was because he was an alpha.” Akaashi pointed out.

“But… but I only felt all of that because I’m an omega.”

Akaashi shook his head, “for such a smart guy you can be really stupid. You felt like that because you liked him.” The bluntness of Akaashi’s words hit him like a volleyball to the face. The shorter omega paused for a moment. “How does he make you feel now?”

“I…” Tsukishima spoke without really thinking “I miss him…” Tsukishima admitted, “I miss how easy we use to talk, I miss being close him… but there is no way I can ever get back what we had.”

“And why is that?”

“He hates me.”

“You said that… but why do you think he hates you?” Akaashi asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Because he avoids me like the black plague.”

Akaashi hummed. “Have you ever thought what it has been like from Kuroo’s perspective?”

Tsukishima paused, “No.” he admitted again.

“From the way I see it, and I don’t know the full details so please correct me if I’m wrong, but you two had a connection, you kissed and then you left, Kuroo probably not wanting to push you into anything waited for you to contact him, which you never did and now 3 years later he still has feelings for you but he probably thinks you regret kissing him and now he keeps his distance from you for your comfort.” Akaashi ended bluntly.

“I…” Tsukishima was speechless. He had never thought about any of this, he had always been caught up with the idea that it was just because he was an omega that he felt the way that he did. But the way Akaashi pointed it out like it was the most obvious thing in the world he felt so stupid… “I never thought about it like that… I never thought about any of this.”

Akaashi shook his head softly before looking up at Tsukshima, “I think I’ve helped you with everything you wanted to talk about right?”

Tsukishima nodded.

Akaashi got a piece of paper out of his pocket which had a number written down on it. “This is Kuroo’s number. Whatever you do next is up to you. But don’t be an idiot Tsukishima, it doesn’t suit you.” The raven had an uncharacteristically playful smile on his face. “I’ll see myself out. I hope I see you soon,” and Akaashi put on his shoes and left leaving Tsukishima to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Iwa-chan (the beta-bae) (please don't hurt me for calling you bae) for always letting me bounce idea's of you and telling me where the plot holes are, and trying to determine what I mean when I don't even know what I'm saying! ;) You are awesome!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has kudo's and commented so far, you don't know how much I appreciate that! 
> 
> As always, I will see you guys Saturday!


	10. Time to Explain... Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has the paper in his hand with his phone next to him, Akaashi has cleared his thoughts but can he make the leap to face his fear?

Saturday evening Tsukishima was sat alone in his apartment, an untouched cup of tea sat on his table as he again went over the conversation from his morning talk with Akaashi. 

 

_'Omega’s aren’t weak Tsukishima.'_

_'Have you ever thought what it has been like from Kuroo’s perspective?'_

_'He still has feelings for you.'_

_'Kuroo doesn’t hate you.'_

 

Everything Akaashi had said made sense but it was going against everything he had thought of and about himself since the day he knew of his secondary gender. The blond picked up the paper with the number on for the hundredth time that night.

 

_'Don’t be an idiot Tsukishima, it doesn’t suit you.'_

 

He scoffed at himself and put the paper back down. Akaashi was training to be a psychiatrist and clearly he was going to be good at his job, the raven had simply taken his situation and gave the blond a new perspective, one that wasn't filled with false hope or wishful thinking. The raven had pointed out everything that he himself had ignored.

Now he needed to talk to Kuroo…

If the blond had been truthful with himself and his feelings he had wanted to talk to Kuroo for years. However the way he had thoughts previously had made it easy to ignore and brush off, the distance helping to fuel that but now with the two of them attending the same university it was much harder and he didn't want to lie to himself anymore. Being an omega didn't make you weak. the reasons I like Kuroo aren't because i'm an omega, they're just my feelings and he had feelings for me too at one point... but it really had seemed like Kuroo hates me, how can Akaashi know that he doesn't? Even if they are living together Akaashi couldn't possible know how Kuroo feels about him... 

 _Akaashi knew how you felt. He just got you to realise it yourself, he could read you like a book._ A voice reminded him.

The blond scoffed, Akaashi was going to be a great at his job, yes he could be wrong, but it was unlikely... still the doubt in his mind was relentless, would Kuroo really want to have anything to do with him now?

 _There is only one way to find out._ The voice reminding again.

Golden eyes met the paper once again, letting out a small sigh he added Kuroo as a new contact into his phone. Next challenge: Phone or text? As much as his talk with Akaashi had given him new ideas of his feeling and way of thinking it didn't give him a sudden burst of confidence to proclaim said feelings to the bedhead.

But he needed to see Kuroo in person, the alpha should have an explanation for the blond avoiding him at the very least. Then maybe they might discuss if the feelings still exist on the alpha's part, if they didn't then that is that but what he does? What then?

_No. Stop overthinking it._

He would simply text Kuroo to arrange a meet-up and then he could spend the rest of his time thinking about what he would say to the alpha when he saw him. Right, plan made. Now came the difficult part; writing the text to the alpha.

 

* * *

 

As normal on a Saturday night, the club was completely packed. Kuroo had stationed himself at the bar drinking alone for the time being, he wasn’t drunk enough to dance yet and he didn't want to talk to some random person so he kept to himself and instead his mind wandered about things that had occurred lately.

His first term of his third year had been full of unexpected things, work was obviously harder but much more interesting. A few of his lecturers changed giving him a new sense of passion for the subject and he was picked to be the captain of the volleyball team over Oikawa and Bokuto but still the biggest surprise of the year had been the arrival of Tsukishima Kei into his life once again. 

He never thought he would see the tall blond again, even after Akaashi and Bokuto had told him about the meeting in the classroom he still couldn’t believe it until they had met in the corridor. He was still just as pretty as he remembered. Kuroo let out a small huff and shook his head lightly, even after Tsukishima had rejected him the alpha still couldn’t get the blond out of his head, it was pathetic really.

He didn’t notice when another person came and stood next to him, buying a drink and 2 shots before placing one of the shots down in front of him and snapping him out of his thoughts. The bedhead looked up to see a familiar brunette omega with perfectly curled hair.

“Oikawa?”

“Hello Tetsu-chan” the brunette’s using a high sing-song voice.

“Why are you buying me a shot?” 

“Why are you so suspicious? Is it so bad if I buy my friend a shot?” Oikawa protested slightly, paying for the drinks. 

“Yes because you never buy someone a drink unless you want something, so what do you want?” Kuroo raised his eyebrow expectantly but still took the shot in one gulp.

“I’m being nice for a change!” the omega pouted.

“Meh, don’t like it. Go back to being the princess of the court we all know and somewhat like.” Kuroo smirked and Oikawa huffed but smiled and shook his head.

"I'll have you know i am the king, the grand king even!" A grin flashed across the brunette's face, “but at least you're talking more like yourself, no more Mr. World-About-To-End." Oikawa took his shot before holding the sugary-fruity drink in his hands, playing with the straw. “Anyway, I just needed a distraction, so I came here," a hand gestured to the bar, "and then I saw the look on your face.”

Oikawa tried to mimic Kuroo’s look of deep thought with a somewhat sad look to it. “It looked like you needed cheering up and I don’t know how to cheer people up… but I know how to drink which distracts me from my problems so I thought that it might work for you too.” Oikawa took a large mouthful from his drink.

Kuroo chuckled slightly at Oikawa's logic, but what would the usually perky omega want to forget about, “What are you distracting yourself from?” The bedhead asked curiously.

“If I thought about it, I would not be distracting myself from it Tetsu-chan.” Oikawa pointed out.

“You wouldn’t have come and told me about it if you didn’t.” the alpha countered, an eyebrow raised.

He had known the brunette for nearly 3 years now, long enough to know when the omega wanted to talk about something that was bothering him, they were unconventional friends but a love of volleyball was enough for the two to have started a friendship in their first year.

Oikawa sighed and pouted, stirring his cocktail aimlessly. “Iwa-chan and I had a fight…”

An ‘Ah’ escaped Kuroo’s lips, “What did you two fight about?” The alpha asked, it was often the childhood sweethearts would fight about trivial things but rarely would a fight lead to of them ending up in a bar, whatever the fight was about it must be have been serious.

“... About us mating.” Oikawa drank some more of his drink.

“Hm.” Kuroo thought for a moment, “Well… I think you should just explain to him that you’re not ready to mate yet.” The omega froze for a moment before continuing his drink, Kuroo ignored the odd behaviour and continued, “Well, I mean like we’re still pretty young and mating is a commitment for life so I can understand why you would want to wait for something like that. No matter how long you two have been dating for. Mating is something completely life changing. I found out in class that mating messes around with the chemistry in your body for a while as the connection settles, so it’s a really smart idea to wait until you’re both settled to do something like that.” Kuroo drank more of his drink and realised that maybe he was a little drunk. He wouldn't give such forward advice especially when his own love life was non-existent. 

“Actually,” Oikawa frowned slightly. “I was the one who wanted to mate… Iwa-chan wants to wait.”

“My opinion of your boyfriend has just gone up tenfold.” Kuroo smirked as the brunette huffed.

“I never really thought about any of that… I just want to be with him completely.” Kuroo was rather shocked at Oikawa’s honesty but he realised that the omega didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. The omega was staring rather intensely in his glass, he didn’t look like he had realised it or he didn’t care, it was hard to tell with him.

“I think you should stop drinking at a random club and go talk to him about it.” Kuroo added.

“And what about you, hm?” Oikawa looking back to the bedhead.

Kuroo shrugged, “don’t know what you mean.”

“Liar.” The brunette chirped.

The bedhead felt his pocket buzz and checked it, he had a text from an unknown number. “It’s complicated,” he replied and he opened up the text. His heart stopped, eyes widened slightly and his chest tightened.

“What is it?” the omega demanded as he saw Kuroo stare at his phone screen.

“Uh, I gotta go. Go talk to your boyfriend.” Kuroo grabbed his jacket and left as Oikawa complained as he left, but after his drink had left the bar also.

 

Kuroo stared down at his phone once again.

 

**From: Unknown Number                  11:04pm**

Hi Kuroo, it’s Tsukishima.  
I wanted to know if you were free to  
talk about everything at some point.  
Just let me know. Sorry for disturbing  
you, Akaashi gave me you're number  
but if you would rather I not contact   
you again then I shan't. 

 

Once the shock had gone out of his system he didn’t need to think twice about his reply, adding the new contact.

 

**To: Tsukishima                                   11:18pm**

It's fine. R U free 2morrow?

 

Kuroo waited for the blond’s response, staring at his screen until the text came through.

 

**From: Tsukishima                               11:22pm**

Yes, is 12pm at Higashiya good for you?

 

**To: Tsukishima                                   11:23pm**

Yeh no prob. C U then.

 

Kuroo’s heart was nearly beating out of his chest, he took the train back to his apartment and hoped Bokuto and Akaashi weren’t fucking because he needed to talk to them immediately! Just in case he called Bokuto ahead just to be sure. The phone rang and Kuroo waited while running a hand through his hair. As soon as the called was picked up Kuroo spoke.

“Bo! I need both you and Akaashi for a house meeting as soon as I get back. It’s about Tsukki.” Kuroo half shouted, getting a few strange looks from other passengers.

“Bro chill, we’re just watching a movie so when you’re back we can talk. What’s happened?”

“Bro, he texted me… like, he actually messaged me. He wants to meet up and talk.”

“Bro!”

“I know! I’ve been waiting for this for 3 years! Tell Akaashi whatever he did, thank you! I’ll be home in like 5 minutes.”

“Ok dude. See you soon.”

The call ended and Kuroo waited impatiently for his stop, the waiting allowed his racing mind to think. What did Tsukki want to talk about… it must be something to do with whatever he and Akaashi spoke about this morning, the more he thought about this meeting tomorrow the more he felt nervous.

What _exactly_ did Tsukki want to talk about and why so suddenly? He didn’t want to get his hopes up and considering how he and Tsukishima had been acting around each other lately he shouldn’t expect anything big. This was likely just going to be him asking for them to be less awkward around each other. That’s more likely than anything else and it caused the bedhead to sigh. He shouldn't be so excited but

 _I_ _’ll find out tomorrow anyway._ He thought and continued his journey home.

 

* * *

 

When Tsukishima woke up on Sunday morning a bombardment of anticipation, dread and nausea hit him.

He got showered and dressed, picking out what he was going to wear took a much longer time than he would like to admit, but he wore a hooded jacket over the top that would hide the scent patch on his neck just in case. He placed the patches carefully so it wouldn’t show over his clothes, still he left his apartment at 10, arriving way too early at the café that he was meeting Kuroo at. He ordered some green tea and waited, he was surprised when 15 minutes earlier than the time they agreed the man he was waiting for came through the door. When the bedhead saw that Tsukishima was already seated he checked his watch.

“Sorry am I late?” He frowned slightly at his watch again.

“Oh no, you’re actually early...” He watched as the alpha took the seat across from him.

“I thought I would be…” Kuroo mumbled to himself, after he was sat the waiter came to collect their order; Kuroo getting a black coffee and Tsukishima ordering another tea, once the waiter left they sat in silence for a moment.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Kuroo started, his hazel eyes shifting to the blonds face.

“Yeah… I have-” he frowned, giving a second to collect his thoughts and tried again, “I need to...” the blond bit his lip, this was a lot harder in person than all the times the thought about what he would say last night. He sighed slightly and spoke again, “There’s a lot I need to say… the first is an apology.” He paused while the waiter came back with their drinks and asked if they needed anything else, Kuroo said no and thanked the waiter who promptly left.

The omega bit his lip and the alpha just watched him, waiting patiently for the other to get their thoughts together once again. “I don’t know if it’s any use now but, I’m sorry that… after what happened at the training camp, that I never contacted you.”

Kuroo sighed gently, averting his gaze. “I’m not mad about it or anything... it just shocked me, I thought you liked me.”

Tsukishima’s eyes looked up to Kuroo’s whose gaze was on his coffee. The blond spoke quietly, words he didn't expect himself to say, “I do like you.” Hazel eyes shot up to look into his golden ones. The feeling of burning accusation that was held in those eyes caused the blond to look down.

Kuroo blinked and took a deep breath. “Okay… just… what?” Kuroo frowned slightly, trying to keep his tone neutral but agitation still filled his voice. “You can’t just tell me you like me. ‘Cause when we kissed you left and then you never contacted me for 3 years, we only saw each other by chance because we go to the same university.” Tsukishima glanced up and saw the hurt that the bedhead had felt over the past few years threatened to spill out and all Tsukishima could do was watch with wide eyes. “So don’t tell me that you like me.” Kuroo’s voice broke slightly but his face remained neutral.

Tsukishima swallowed hard. Opening himself up to Kuroo was terrifying but he was more scared of Kuroo hating him right now than anything thing else. He took a deep breath, he could feel the alpha watching him intensely which caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up.

He needed to explain. He needed to talk to Kuroo no matter the consequences.

“I’m going to try and explain everything,” Tsukishima started slowly, carefully as he watched Kuroo’s raised an eyebrow at him but since he didn’t completely reject the idea so the blond continued. “I just ask that you let me finish what I have to say before saying anything.”

Kuroo took a drink from his coffee, thinking for a moment. Tsukishima was nervous, biting at his lip to try and trying to figure out what was going through the alpha's mind right now was futile.

“Okay.” His reply was short and Tsukishima fiddled with the cup in his hand. _Time to explain... everything._

“I found out I was an omega just before I went to Karasuno…” His eyes glanced up at Kuroo, and saw him waiting patiently, he swallowed and continued, “and I couldn’t really believe or accept it... so instead I hid it in every way I could, suppressants,” Tsukishima then moved his collar, exposing the scent patch on his neck, “scent patches anything and everything. I wanted to completely forget that this part of me existed so I also delayed my first heat for over a week using the epi-pen stuff eventually I had to have it but I just hated it. I hated an entire part of myself and I rejected it.” He took a deep breath.

“I always thought that omega’s were supposed to be small, cute… bubbly pretty people that everyone got along with and the omega’s that I knew fit that description so it continued to fuel my feelings towards my secondary gender. That I wasn’t an omega even if my body thought it was.” His gaze watched the tea inside his cup.

“Then when I met you and the first thing I noticed was that you were attractive,” heat rose to the blond’s cheeks but he ignored it and continued. “It was the first time that my omegan nature made itself known apart from my heats and usually the suppressants worked so that day to day I would forget that my secondary gender was even there but when you spoke to me and then after we spoke more I saw myself acting differently towards you... I found that I was noticing you more which maybe for someone else was normal, but catching myself thinking about you, I always put it down to it being because I’m an omega and you’re and alpha.” He sighed softly.

“Up until very recently I had always considered omega’s to be the weakest because my biology was telling me that I needed someone,” he gestured to the alpha, “to take care of me because I was apparently incapable of doing that myself and I hated the idea.” Tsukishima paused a moment.

“When I was with you during the training camp it felt… so natural, I enjoyed spending time with you which was so foreign to me because usually I find talking to other people exhausting.” He had some tea and continued, “But being close wasn’t enough, the flirting wasn’t enough I wanted more but I was so scared of the idea that all of the things I felt towards you was just because I was an omega…” he felt his eyes stinging again and blinked a few times to stop it. “I thought it would stop if I gave that side of me what it wanted and I kissed you, but it had felt so good and so… just so normal I couldn’t stop with a simple kiss… but after that I couldn’t let myself be a weak person just because of my omegan nature so I locked up all the feelings I had for you. Because of the way I thought about omegas, the way I saw myself… It kept me from contacting you.” He let out a shuddered breath, not realising how emotional his voice had become.

“It wasn’t until my conversation with Akaashi yesterday that I realised that it wasn’t true, everything that I had thought about omegas and alphas... I wasn't weak for the way that I felt about you and I didn't just feel them because you're an alpha. I felt those things because I liked you… and I still like you.” Kuroo went to speak but the blond continued.

“When I saw you again in that hallway… the way you forced a smile and” he scoffed at himself but it came out as more of a choked sound, “used my full name... it really hurt, so much more than I ever thought seeing you again would…” rubbing his eye to stop the stinging feeling in his eyes, he was not going to cry, not in front of Kuroo. “I figured it was because I was friends with Akaashi you know? The reason that you were polite to me and I thought I was okay with you hating me because it made it simple but… yesterday Akaashi said you still had feelings for me and I don’t know if that’s true or not but even if you didn’t I just needed to apologise for everything cause this is all my fault and I’m sorry.” His last words came out as a choke and his chest felt tight again. He swore he was not going to cry right now and swallowed back all the raw emotions that were escaping him. 

Kuroo was quiet and it made the blond restless, his eyes hadn’t dared left his cup as he spoke. He wasn’t brave enough to look up until a calm, soft voice called him.

“Tsukki look at me.”

It took the blond a few moments to look up at the alpha’s face across from him. His expression held something that he had not seen in years, warmth.

“I don’t hate you, I could never hate you. I’ve been trying to keep my distance from you because I guessed that's what you wanted since you didn't talk to me for years but now...” There was relief and happiness in Kuroo’s expression and all of it was genuine. "I've been waiting for you to tell me that you like me for years!"

After that Tsukishima couldn’t stop the tears that fell down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> Appreciation sent to Iwa-chan for beta-ing this, even though just before posting it I added like... another 1000 words? Opps! So I may need to edit this chapter a bit later but thank you for sticking around. Chapter 10 the relationship is FINALLY moving forwards!
> 
> Let me know how you feel in the comments! Thank you for your continued support in this story and see you guys on Wednesday!


	11. A Private and Public Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki and Kuroo talk but Bokuto has something he needs to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just a quick Happy Birthday to Tsukki! Even though this update doesn't have anything to do with his birthday... still he is one of my favourite characters im glad that i can provice some cute fluff for his birthday so...
> 
> Without any further delays, enjoy!

The pair left the café soon after. Tsukishima didn’t know when their hands hand joined together but he was comforted by the warmth that was in his palm. The blond didn’t know where they were going and at that point he didn’t care, he didn’t fully understand how but the things between Kuroo and him seemed to have all been resolved.

As they were walking it suddenly just occurred to him that Kuroo had never actually said whether he liked him back. He chewed his lip as he pondered this thought.

Kuroo looked across to the blond to see him chewing his lip, something he had quickly learnt was a habit when he was nervous, “what’s wrong?”

“Uh, its nothing, just… do you like me Kuroo?”

Kuroo stopped walking and the blond stopped a moment later, the unexpected action caused the blond to look slightly nervously at Kuroo, who was then leaning forward and capturing Tsukishima’s lips in a sweet, warm kiss. Colour flushed on the both their cheeks but soon after their lips met he felt Tsukishima kiss him back. When they broke apart and continued walking he answered, “Of course I like you Tsukki and I’ve never stopped thinking about you.”

This made the blond blush more and the two of them walked in a comfortable silence for a while, after about 10 minutes of walking Tsukishima spoke up again, “Where are we going?”

“I want to go somewhere private and public at the same time, there is a park around here that has this perfect spot.”

The blonds cheeks flushed again slightly, “and what do you want to do in this public and private place?” giving Kuroo a questioning glance.

“I want to know what your scent is like…” Kuroo blushed slightly before frowning, “that sounded way creepier than I intended it to.”

Tsukishima chuckled quietly as the entrance to the park came into view. The raven led the blond into the park, then walking off the path for a while to get to a small area under a large blossom tree. The surrounding area was practically shut off from the rest of the park apart from a bench that was in the grassy patch. The couple sat on the bench together for a moment in silence, just taking in the scenery.

Tsukishima smiled and shook his head after some time, “You had to pick the most cliché romantic spots in the whole of Tokyo for this didn’t you?” The omega laughed lightly and glanced at the bedhead who had the dumbest grin on his face ever.

“What can I say? I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

A more serious abeyance fell between them as Kuroo moved closer to the blond, his hand caressing Tsukishima’s face gently and slowly his fingers brushed against his neck. The omega could very clearly feel the alpha’s thumb rub against the patch.

“Thought about what?” the blond asked rather quietly, both from nerves and the mood that had been set.

“Where I’d take you if we went on a date, there are a number of places I have in mind.”

“Oh really?” the other swallowed slightly when Kuroo’s eyes darted to his neck.

“May I?”

Tsukishima nodded and bit his lip when he felt the pull of the patch coming off his neck.

Kuroo hummed in response and kissed him again, his hand returning to Tsukishima’s cheek, caressing him gently as they kissed, from that the omega’s scent starting to fill the alpha’s senses and Kuroo practically purred from the intoxicating scent.

His brain tried to find words to describe the delicious flavours that came from the blond’s scent gland. Thinking became harder the more the alpha drank in the scent but slowly deciding it was mixed between the smell of a freshly opened new book mixed with something sweet.

His other hand gently wrapped around the blond’s waist and pulled the omega closer as they continued to kiss. Kuroo’s tongue swiped gently at Tsukki’s lips and the blond, who had now turned a deep shade of pink, parted his lips to allow the alpha to divulge into his mouth, their tongues danced against each other and earned a small whimper to escape the blond. That’s when Kuroo’s mind finally placed what the sweet smell was, just as his tongue brushed against the blonds once more, _vanilla and cinnamon_. Tsukishima smelt and tasted divine.

Kuroo broke the kiss before he allowed his alpha instincts to get ahead of itself, however he did remain as close to the Tsukki as possible, “oh my god…” Kuroo mumbled nuzzling into the blonds neck, right where his gland was.

“W-what…” Tsukishima panted slightly, glad that Kuroo couldn’t see how red his cheeks were. That kiss left his body tingling where Kuroo had touched him, he lent into Kuroo completely subconsciously.

“You smell amazing.” Kuroo hummed and he kissed the blonds neck where the scent filled pheromone glands were, it caused the omega to shudder softly.

The blond had paused, like he wanted to say something and after a moment he did. “I can’t smell you very well,” Tsukishima admitted.

Kuroo was quite surprised by this. He was trying to control the amount of pheromones he was releasing right now but still the omega should still be able to smell his scent him pretty strongly especially considering how close they were.

He was confused up until he remembered how the omega had been taking suppressants since he found out about his secondary gender and this caused the raven to frown with concern. Part of his course had classes that covered the effects of the hormone altering medication for alphas and omegas and it was one of the reasons he tried not to take any unless he really needed to.

“Tsukki you should really stop taking suppressants so much,” he kissed the blonds neck again. “It’s not good for your body.”

“You sound like my brother.” The blond mumbled.

Kuroo looked at to him curiously, “I didn’t know you had a brother,” the blond just hummed as a response, “but anyway, we are right. The studies on the long-term effects of overdosing on suppressants have shown that it can have a really adverse effect on your bodies’ chemistry and senses, one of those being the ability to sense others pheromones and scents, it’s one of the reasons why suppressants work, it dulls your senses but long term usage, especially years of usage is really bad!”

Tsukishima’s eyes locked with Kuroo, seeing the complete seriousness in them and also worry before then buried his face in the bedheads neck and mumbling, “You are such a science nerd.”

The other laughed slightly and shook his head, “stop changing the subject, I’m worried about your heath if you have been taking them every day for 3 years.” His tone had turned more serious at the end.

“… I’ll stop taking so many suppressants… but I’m not ready to stop wearing scent patches yet.”

Kuroo nodded and could happily accept that. He knew this was going to be a big change and was gland that the blond understood how serious this issue was, so the subject was dropped.

The two of them shifted their positions on the bench so that Tsukishima was now leaning his head on Kuroo’s shoulder as they sat in a comfortable silence, both of them thinking about the events of the day. Both thinking how different they had expected the outcome of the café meeting to be, with that a thought crossed the alphas mind. “Tsukki?”

“Yes?” his voice sounded like he was about to fall asleep.

“Will you go out with me?”

The blond chuckled softly, his tone teasing. “I thought that was kind of obvious, but yes.”

Kuroo smiled brightly at his answer, he had waited for such a long time but finally he could call the blond his boyfriend. “Just as obvious as me liking you, but it’s nice to hear the words out loud, no?” he smiled down at Tsukki as he spoke with a fond, teasing tone.

Tsukishima has his eyes closed a soft agreeing hum coming from his lips, “I’m going to nap for a bit, if you don’t mind,” he mumbled as he relaxed more into him.

“I don’t mind,” the bedhead gently ran his fingers through the bonds’ hair, “sleep as long as you like.”

With that the omega quickly fell into a light sleep. All the emotions that he had been through must have really tired him out. He had never seen the blond cry before and he didn’t image Tsukishima to be someone who cried often.

It was cute, watching the blond sleep as Kuroo’s mind wandered to what they would do later. He liked this, he finally felt his alpha feeling complete. Fulfilled. He had someone to protect, someone who he loved dearly but wouldn’t mention that as it was probably too soon. He couldn’t deny that the feelings were true however, he loved Tsukishima and he wanted to give the snarky blond omega anything he wanted. Whether this was more of his alpha instincts or not, he didn’t mind. He was with Tsukishima and they were together, it was everything he could ask for.

When the blond woke up from his nap, Kuroo asked if he wanted to have dinner with him at his apartment, Bokuto and Akaashi would be there too. The omega agreed and they walked together towards the raven’s apartment, as they left the park Tsukishima put his patch back on, Kuroo pouted slightly as the scent slowly left his senses but Kuroo also knew it probably made the blond more comfortable so didn’t protest.

Tsukishima was still shocked on how everything had turned out, how he was now dating Kuroo after an entire term of nothing but awkwardness between the two of them. As they spoke to each other the old teasing came right back as they had fallen right back into their old habits, provoking one another, the only difference being that when either enough of the teasing it ended with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon they arrived at Kuroo’s apartment, Akaashi was laid on Bokuto with Bokuto’s hands on his waist. “Uh, Hey Bro! Hey Tsukki!” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi moved off of his boyfriend, causing a noise of protest from said boyfriend. “We didn’t expect you back so soon.” Akaashi’s eyes glanced down at their hands that were still held together, a quick smile graced his lips. “How was the café?”

“It was good.” Kuroo grinned. “They have some really good coffee, you should two should definitely go there.”

The shorter raven could see clearly that there was something else the alpha wanted to say but he didn’t and Kuroo had that grin on his face that Akaashi knew it meant he was up to something and it would be aimed at Bo. Bokuto, who was nodding and grinning at the omegan raven, expressing that he wanted to go to this café.

Akaashi waited, he had known Kuroo long enough now that the bedhead always did enjoy being theatrically from time to time and Bokuto, who he knew was very smart especially when it came to someone’s physical heath or ways to cure muscle pain, was not as good at reading situations and atmospheres. He was a very trusting person so he believed the things that Kuroo would say.

“Kuroo just tell them. It’s all that you have been talking about on the walk down.” Tsukishima shook his head and let go of Kuroo’s hand to take off his shoes. Confirming Akaashi’s thoughts.

Bokuto was still laid on the sofa with a big grin, Akaashi found it both endearing and bothersome how his alpha would be oblivious to situations like this. It was genuinely cute but it also left him rather gullible at times. Akaashi had a high suspicion Kuroo was about to abuse this very trait his boyfriend had.

“Well, Tsukki and I talked things out… after much back and forth we decided, we’re gonna have a baby.” Kuroo kept his face deadly serious and Bokuto’s face grew wide with shock and Tsukishima nearly chocked on a ‘what?’

Akaashi just rolled his eyes and sighed, _there it was._

“Why would you do that, you know he will take it literal-” the omegan raven started but was quickly interrupted.

“BRO AM I GONNA BE A GODFATHER?!”

Kuroo let out his hyena cackle, his arms wrapping around his sides. “Okay, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I lied, but Tsukki and I are going out, officially.” He grinned, still wiping a tear out of his eye from laughing to hard.

Bokuto’s expression was a mix of pouting from believing him and ecstatic that Kuroo and Tsukishima finally got to together. It left Akaashi smiling slightly as he watched him. His curiosity sparked when he saw the new expression on the alpha.

Bokuto’s face was much more serious and he was concentrating on Tsukishima. “Tsukki I need to talk to you.”

Akaashi looked to the blond who was chastising the bedhead for saying something like that and Kuroo was just grinning at him saying, ‘he couldn’t help it, the opportunity was there!’ Akaashi continued to watch as Tsukishima stopped and looked to Bokuto, “Uh sure.”

“Bo,” Kuroo’s expression held caution and curiosity, he too was good at sensing the mood “What are you going to say?”

“Nothing bad, but I need to do this.” The owl replied looking serious.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima looked to the other omega for elaboration. Akaashi was looking at his boyfriend in a curious way.

_So Akaashi doesn’t know either? I’m nervous…_

Bokuto lead Tsukishima to the small balcony that the flat had and shut the door.

“Should I be worried?” Tsukishima looked slightly cautiously at the alpha.

“Don’t hurt him.” Bokuto crossed his arms looking into the blonds eyes with a very intense expression.

Tsukishima straightened, this making him even taller than the alpha than he was already, “I don’t plan to.” He replied, a frown now on his face.

Bokuto stared at him for a moment with his large owl eyes, trying to figure something out. “Akaashi wouldn’t tell Kuroo or me what you two talked about yesterday and I wanna know.”

“It’s personal.” The blond replied slightly defensively. _Why was Bokuto demanding that he tell him and why was he still looking so serious at him…_ it unnerved the blond slightly.

“Whatever it was it, it let Kuroo forgive you for ignoring him for 3 years and even Akaashi seems to understand it too. I am the only one out of the know and I want to be certain that you aren’t going to hurt my best friend again.” This made Tsukishima bite his lip. Hard.

He could understand Bokuto wanting to protect his friends, but the way he was demanding for answers he had barely come to terms with himself… it made him tense to say the least. Still, Bokuto was one of Kuroo’s best friends and the blond also considered him a good friend, he chewed his lip more, eyes looking down and then back up to Bokuto, who still had the intense look on him, refusing to back down. He let out a barely audible sigh, “I’m an omega.” Tsukishima mumbled.

The other alpha looked at him shocked for a moment, but that seemed to only add to his confusion. “I don’t get it.” He blinked and waited for the Tsukishima to elaborate.

The blond bit his lip harder, now almost drawing blood, looking out to the balcony and away from the alpha’s intensity. “I had some backwards way of thinking about it, Akaashi helped me through it.”

Bokuto who pondered the blonds answer a moment before smiling like his usual self. All tension and intensity in the air dropped in a second and the blond frowned more, was Bokuto just using some alpha pheromone shit on him? Why did he suddenly feel a wash of relief, he had never really noticed things like this before but Tsukishima knew that it had to be something like that.

“Well that’s all. You have my blessings,” he spoke too cheerily considering the expression that he had worn not 1 minute ago. The next thing he knew the alpha went back into apartment, probably to Akaashi.

_Bokuto was scary when he wanted to be…_

Tsukishima stayed on the balcony for a moment, letting whatever just happened leave from his mind. He hated this, it made him feel like it proved his early thoughts. The blond leaned against the side, propping his head on his elbows and let out a deep sigh. He was watching the outside movements of Tokyo when he heard the door open and shut again as he was pulled into a warm embrace, arms wrapping around the blonds chest. A smooth voice followed.

“Akaashi is telling Bokuto off now, we could sense his pheromones from inside but they was gone before we got outside. He went overboard. You okay?” Kuroo’s breath tickled Tsukishima’s neck, softness and concern was laced in his tone.

Bokuto may have gone over the top but had a point, all he wanted to make sure Kuroo wasn’t going to get hurt, meaning that as much as Kuroo and he were dating now, there was a lot in these past 3 years that they had missed.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you…” Tsukishima mumbled.  He closed his eyes and rested his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder. “I want us to talk about everything.” He knew his voice sounded weak but he couldn’t help it right now, his body felt weak as much as he just wanted to act normal and nonchalant by the events of early, he couldn’t. Whatever had happened between Bokuto and him just a moment ago left his body shacked up. “I want to talk about everything that happened since the training camp…”

Kuroo hummed letting his hand gently caress the sides of Tsukishima’s frame, relaxing the omega more. “Okay, but not right now. Let’s just relax and have dinner, maybe cuddle and watch a film? You can stay over tonight if you want. We have plenty of time to talk about those kind of things tomorrow or whenever you want.” Kuroo had a comforting tone in his voice, whether he realised it or not. It warmed and soothed Tsukishima’s inner omega.

The blond couldn’t help but smile softly, all of that sounded wonderful, but one thing stopped him from agreeing. His omegan nature practically hissed at him as he pulled away for Kuroo, finally he had that comforting alpha presence against him but wasn’t this too much? Against everything his body wanted the blond turned to face Kuroo creating a small bit of distance between them, subconsciously he bit his lip.

“Don’t you think we’re moving really quickly?”

“Tsukki, I’ve been wanting for this for years and I know you have to. Conventionally… Sure the first day of us being officially together it would be taking things fast if you stayed the night but we aren’t exactly a conventional relationship.” Kuroo grinned at the blond who couldn’t argue that fact, the alpha continued, “If you decided that you wanted to stay over I won’t do anything to you if you don’t want me to, and I’ll happily walk you back home if you don’t want to stay. But I’ve been waiting for you, for this,” the raven gestured between to the two of them, “for years. I don’t want to wait anymore for the sake of social norm. I just want to be with you, and catch up on everything we have missed so far.”

Tsukishima blushed softly and smiled slightly. The pink on his face very noticeable against his pale skin and Kuroo couldn’t help but have dopiest, love-struck look on his face after finishing. “I’d like that, staying over, movies and cuddles.” Tsukishima’s golden eyes were locked with Kuroo’s rich hazel ones.

“Perfect.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is another chapter and one step closer to the end of the story, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, thank you Iwa-chan for beta-ing. Soon I shall be home and we can watch anime Whoop Whoop!
> 
> Next update is Saturday (as usual) which is actually my birthday aha :) im getting so old! (T-T)


	12. Did I Go Too Far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up.

Tsukishima spent the rest of the day with Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto. After Tsukki and Kuroo went back into the apartment the blond was bombarded with apologises from Bokuto. Originally Tsukki wanted to be bitter at him for using his pheromones against him but after watching the sincerity on his friend’s face he just couldn’t. Bokuto promised that he would make it up to him and continued to apologise even after Tsukishima said he had forgiven him. After that the evening went on smoothly, and it was everything that Tsukishima never realised that he wanted.

The two couples were now cuddled on the two sofas in the apartment watching _The Guardians of the Galaxy_. Tsukishima was practically laid on top of Kuroo, his head resting on the alphas chest. The tall couple’s legs were a comfortable tangled mess with both their feet hanging over the edge, Kuroo’s arms were wrapped around the blond’s waist rubbing circles around the dimples in his back. The feeling was very comforting. He would occasionally glance up at his boyfriend enjoying the relaxed smile that was on his face as he watched the movie. A few times Kuroo had caught him looking but rather than look away embarrassed he moved his head up towards the ravens so that they would kiss. Sometimes, those kisses ended up lasting longer, Kuroo’s tongue slipping into his mouth, Tsukki’s hands in Kuroo’s hair and undoubtedly the alphas hands would wind up on the omegas ass, gently squeezing it. Every time before things got too heated between them they both would pull away, and end up snuggling back together like nothing happened.

To Tsukishima’s surprise Kuroo was an amazing cook. He just made a teriyaki donburi but it tasted delicious and the blond thought it was incredibly endearing seeing how Kuroo kept glancing at him for his thoughts on the food. Obviously Kuroo served Tsukishima way too much and he couldn’t finish it all but Bokuto managed to finish any leftovers. Tsukishima went to help Akaashi with the dishes but Bokuto rushed over, saying that he would do it. Whether this was to apologise again for what happened on the balcony or just to spend more time with Akaashi, the omega had an idea it was both. Instead he helped Kuroo pick the film that the four of them were going to watch.

That led them to now, with the end credits rolling and the slow untangling and then stretches of limbs.

“How did you like the film Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked as they walked to the kitchen and Tsukishima just noticed the smirk that Kuroo had on as he left to help Akaashi make drinks.

“It was good, I liked the music in it.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement and he made the tea for the two of them while Tsukishima made coffee for Kuroo and Bokuto, looking up at the time it was nearly 11. The day had passed really quickly.

“It’s nice to finally have a week off, no classes or papers to worry about tomorrow.” The blond smiled slightly. “Do you and Bokuto have any plans?”

“Bokuto wants to go to the cinema so we most likely will do that,” Akaashi’s expression was rather neutral but Tsukishima could see the fondness in the blue eyes of omega next to him. “You and Kuroo are welcome to join us if you would like?”

“Sure, as long as Kuroo doesn’t have any plans.”

“We’ll sort out dates and times later.” Akaashi nodded in agreement and the two of them brought the drinks back. Bokuto and Kuroo were talking but quickly stopped when their boyfriends returned.

“What were you two talking about?” Akaashi asked in his usual calm demeanour, though Tsukki saw some curiosity in his expression to.

“Nothing.” The two said in unison immediately.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, _these two are definitely up to something._

“Is that coffee?” Kuroo asked, changing the subject as he looked to the mug that the blond was holding. Tsukki took a seat next to him and gave him the mug, setting aside his cup of tea the blond went back to the kitchen.

The scent patch he was wearing had now expired and he didn’t have a replacement, so he discarded the old one in the bin and took a deep breath. _This wasn’t a big deal,_ he tried telling himself.

 _This is only the first time ever I am about to see people other than his family without wearing a patch, its fine…_ okay maybe is a bigger deal than he would like to admit.

The blond was now feeling more and more anxious about going back into the living room. He then frowned at himself because he didn’t understand why, it wasn’t the thought of Akaashi and Bokuto knowing his scent that bothered him, and they all knew he was an omega, Kuroo liked his scent so what was it…

Tsukishima didn’t realise that Kuroo had come into the room, that was twice this night that his thoughts had wrapped him up so much that he wasn’t aware of his surrounds. The warm feeling of Kuroo pressed into his back again, this was becoming a habit. With Kuroo there Tsukishima felt his anxious thoughts dull until a calm mood replaced it. The omega relaxed and he turned to face Kuroo, burying his face in the crook of the tanned man’s neck.

“Feeling better?” Kuroo asked in a low voice.

The blond nodded.

“What were you thinking about?”

 “People… scent… first time… nervous” Tsukishima was talking into Kuroo’s neck so most of his words were a mumbled mess but the bedhead nodded and seemed to understand.

“I can go to the store and get you some? Bokuto used the last of them yesterday so we were going to buy some more anyway tomorrow.”

Tsukishima looked to Kuroo, his eyes like molten gold as into the others, Kuroo swallowed.

Tsukki was really thankful that Kuroo was willing to go out of his way for him but he really shouldn’t have to, not over something as silly as this, still he was nervous. He subconsciously bit his lip, eyes still on Kuroo’s. “No, it’s okay. Thank you though.”

Kuroo blinked for a few moments before throwing a hand through his hair and grinned, his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled. “Ah! Tsukki stop being so damn cute! My heart might actually burst!”

Kuroo grinned more and then lent forward and pressed his lips against the blonds. He kissed him back softly, wrapping a hand around the broader man’s neck. Tsukishima felt Kuroo smile as they kiss as the alpha’s hand ran down the blond’s sides and then squeeze gently at his ass.

The kiss deepened and Tsukishima pulled himself closer to Kuroo, a heat spread through the lower part of his body that made him blush, he rolled his hips into Kuroo’s which caused the alpha to let out a shaky breath. Tsukki was thankful that his lips were occupied because he could feel the vibrations in his throat as he moaned slightly from the contact.

“Hey guys yours drinks are getting cold what are you-” Bokuto was midway through shouting a question to them when he stopped after he walked into the room, “Ohh.”

Tsukishima broke the kiss, his cheeks were red and his brain wasn’t fully functioning properly to think of response to being interrupted. All thoughts of being nervous had completely vanished at that point. As his brain tried to form some string of words he just frowned slightly at Bokuto. Kuroo was also frowning slightly but only because Tsukki’s attention was off him. He soon grinned as he saw that the blond’s neck was completely exposed to him so he kissed and licked the area that the omega’s scent was omitting from. He smirked to himself when it caused Tsukishima to shiver.

“I’m guessing you two don’t care that you’re tea and coffee are getting cold?” Bokuto still stood slightly awkwardly at the door of the kitchen.

Tsukishima swallowed, trying to keep his voice steady “Um, no. Thanks Bokuto but u-um.” He tried to get Kuroo off his neck but it just resulted in the alpha dragging his teeth lightly across the very sensitive gland area on his neck. He bit his lip to stop anything embarrassing escape him. “We’re gonna go to bed.” He said quickly.

Bokuto just grinned knowingly, “Okay Tsukki have fun.” He left the room after, likely to tell Akaashi everything he just witnessed.

Tsukki pushed against Kuroo harder now with a deep frown set in his face, Kuroo did move this time and the smirk that was there quickly wiped off his face when he saw the omegas expression.

“Did I go too far?” Kuroo had an apologetic smile on his face.

Tsukishima felt the frown soften even though part of him wanted to be mad at the alpha right now, he couldn’t commit to it since he had actually enjoyed it. Kuroo didn’t need to know that though so he sighed and pushed his glasses back up nose.

“Yes, but it’s fine…”

“I’m sorry that I got too carried away, you smell really, really good Tsukki. I kind of just stopped thinking for a moment and my body got carried away.” He grinned sheepishly and Tsukki rolled his eyes but a small smile did cross his lips.

“I just don’t want to do that kind of thing when other people are around. Kissing is fine but that felt like a lot more than kissing,” the blonds blushed again, looking away from Kuroo as he does.

“I know and me too usually. But yeah, I’m sorry, forgive me?” Kuroo’s head popped back into his line of sight with what can only be described as ‘i-know-im-cute-and-you’re-not-really-mad-but-please-not-be-fake-mad-at-me-anymore?’ look.

“Fine, I forgive you. But I am kind of tired, is it okay if we go to bed?”

“Of course” Kuroo smirked and winked at him, “I’ll lend you something to sleep in, unless you wanna,” the raven paused and wiggled his eyebrow, “sleep naked together?”

The blond knew that the cuteness wouldn’t last, he was back with his flirty comments and provoking nature, not that Tsukishima disliked that either.

“Pyjamas please.” His look impassive. This didn’t stop Kuroo’s smirk as he took Tsukishima’s hand and laced their fingers together. They finally excited the kitchen only to find Akaashi sat in Bokuto’s lap with their tongues down each other’s throats. The pair didn’t stop as they crossed the room to a small hallway that lead to two doors and Kuroo opened one leading to what obviously was his room.

Tsukishima didn’t know what he expected but the room did fit Kuroo. He had a black and red cover set on his bed, the colour scheme of the room was black and red and it definitely fitted Kuroo but it wasn’t so much that it made the room feel dark. It wasn’t messy like he had expected either, all of the books were placed neatly on the bookshelf, his desk was clear and everything looked like it had a place. As Tsukki was taking in the room, Kuroo had moved to his drawers and pulled off his t-shirt. The blond’s attention soon was back to the half-naked man in front of him.

Tsukishima was staring, the defined muscles on Kuroo’s back with his tanned skin added with the faint scent of a rich smokey bonfire slowly filling his senses. It didn’t cross his mind that Kuroo’s room would smell of Kuroo’s scent but it must have been strong since he now knew that his scent-sensing wasn’t great.

It made him realise again just exactly where he was. He was in Kuroo’s room, with a half-naked Kuroo, about to spend the night in his room and he is very, very sexually repressed. Tsukishima only ever allowed himself his heats to get out whatever thoughts he craved about Kuroo but now he had the gorgeous alpha with him. He didn’t know if he would be able to stop his inner omega from getting some more attention and he also didn’t know if he even wanted to stop it.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Tsukki do you mind wearing…” Kuroo had turned around, pausing when he saw the blond staring at him with an almost lust filled look. Even with Kuroo staring back at him the omega was still staring at him, the golden gaze now fluttering over his chest before blinking and looking back up to his eyes.

“uh- sorry, mind what?” He watched as the blond swallowed. Oh god Tsukki was going to be the death of him if he kept looking at him like that.

“Mind wearing my old Nekoma sweats, I don’t think any of my PJ’s will fit you.”

“Anything if fine, thank you.” Kuroo handed the blond said sweats and he might have just sealed his own coffin. He was not thinking how hot it’s going to be seeing the blond that he has fantasied wearing those exact same sweats in real life. Or maybe he had thought about it and that’s exactly why he gave the blond that piece of clothing to wear. He really didn’t know anymore.

“I can go to the bathroom if you like? To give you some privacy.”

“Kuroo it’s your room, I’m not going to kick you out while I change, besides we both played volleyball. We should be use to changing in front of people…”

Kuroo definitely noticed how Tsukki had said ‘we should’ instead of ‘we are’.

“Are you expecting me to follow locker room etiquette right now?” Kuroo teased.

“Yes, don’t look.” Kuroo watched as Tsukki turned his back to him, pulling off the clothes he had on and putting on the black t-shirt and sweats that Kuroo had given him, he knew he shouldn’t but he watched shamelessly. It was only teasing himself as he only the back of Tsukishima’s pale skin, but it was enough. Even with the shirt being way too big and the ‘NEKOMA VOLLEYBALL’ sweats fitting loosely around the blond’s waist Kuroo’s heart stopped at the sight, a flustered blush appearing on the ex-Nekoma captain. Tsukishima turned to look at him now a playful smirk.

“If that’s your locker etiquette I’m glad I wasn’t your teammate.”

“If my brain was functioning properly right now, I would think of a very smart response to say.” He paused, trying to think. “But it isn’t, so…”

Kuroo closed the gap between them. The smug look on the omegas face was still there when he messily kissed Tsukishima and quickly gaining access into the blond’s mouth causing them both to moan with how rough the kiss was. As their tongues slid together Kuroo wrapped his hands underneath Tsukki’s arse and lifted him. The omegas gasped quietly and his long legs wrapped around the alphas waist.

Tsukishima’s arms were around his neck, keeping the two locked together as he gently lowered the blond onto his bed. His hands now travelled down his slender body over his clothes.

Tsukki broke the kiss, his face was almost the same colour as the red pillow behind him. “Kuroo wait…”

Kuroo stopped immediately. Eyes looking up to try and meet the blonds who was looking to the side. “Sorry, is this too much?”

“N-no… It’s not that it’s just uh… I’ve never…” He didn’t need to finish his sentence to know what Tsukki meant.

“Then how about we stop here for tonight then? I’m more than happy to wait until you’re ready.” Kuroo moved so he was to the side of Tsukishima to make the blond more comfortable.

The blond was biting his lip and frowning, “I still want to do things with you… can we just not go all the way?”

The alpha kissed Tsukishima’s neck, “Anything you want to do, I will happily oblige.”

“Can I…”

“Tsukki.” He could see the struggle in the omega to say what he wanted out loud, “I’ll follow your lead.” Kuroo sat up on his elbow to look at Tsukishima’s expression. It was captivating watching the blond deliberate something, before a determined and slightly apprehensive look crossed the beautiful man’s face.

“Tetsurou I want you to call me Kei.” The blond had sat up and moved them so now he was now sitting on Kuroo’s lap.

Kuroo just nodded, his brain to mouth functions momentarily disabled, hearing Tsukki use his given name like that caused more blood to rush to his dick, which Tsukki was now sat against, only a few bits of thin fabric between them.

_Fuck he is so hot._

_Kei is so hot._

_Kei._

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima had no idea what he was doing, but he thinks what he is doing so far must be good as Kuroo is sat looking at him with lust and awe. He lent down and kissed Kuroo, his hips moved in the process and rubbed against Kuroo’s groin. It caused himself to moan softly and the alpha underneath him to shudder. He kissed Kuroo’s lips, which the bedhead greedily accepted and returned only to then give a slightly disgruntled groan when he moved away from his lips along his jawline. Tsukishima grazed his teeth along Kuroo’s glands, hearing an audible, “Fuck.”

The omega sucked, kissed and nibbled gently along the Kuroo’s neck as he worked his way down to Kuroo’s chest. He stuck out his tongue out as he drew a line from Kuroo’s Adams apple to the hem of Kuroo’s trousers.

“Tsukki-” The omega snapped up a look as Kuroo was now breathing heavily, his bedhead looked more a mess now and his hazel eyes now looked like liquid filled with want.

“That’s not what I asked.” Tsukishima was surprised how calm and low his voice was right now.

Kuroo swallowed “K-Kei. Are you sure you want to do this?” Tsukishima’s brain once again went on auto-pilot for what he said next.

“Tetsurou,” the omega said his name slowly, teasing him. “I have been fantasising about what I have wanted to do to you for 3 years, I know I said I’m not ready to go all the way and I’m not. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to do anything at all.”

Tsukishima with his eyes locked onto Kuroo’s, he could feel the heat going to both his cheeks and his groin as he spoke, “I wanna make you feel good Tetsu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! Just got some things to say;
> 
> Soo its my birthday today and the next chapter is the last one. After the next chapter I still have a few idea's for this story but I want to work on a few other idea's for other stories that I have so it maybe the end or I may add a epilogue or even a spin-off story...   
> I don't know yet, the next week is going to be very hectic for me and then my situation is very unknown in terms of internet and where I'll be living for a few months... either way I will be working on stories but nothing definitive yet.
> 
> But anyway I hope you enjoyed this update, thank you to my lovely Beta, Iwa-chan who I look forward to seeing soon and as always, I will see you guys on Wednesday for the (possibly) final chapter!


	13. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolutions and the start of a new beginning.

_Oh my fucking god. This is actually happening. This feels fucking amazing. Holy fucking shit._

Kuroo’s breath shuddered again as Tsukishima’s tongue slid down his shaft again. The raven fingers gripped through the blond omega’s hair tighter. He was quickly losing all restraint to not thrust into the warmth that surrounded one of the most sensitive parts of his body.

_Kei’s mouth is fucking magical. Just-_

“Oh- Fuck!”  Kuroo groaned and he felt his abdomen tighten when the blond slid Kuroo’s cock down his throat. Kuroo craned his neck down to stare at the blond in a lust filled desire.

He had fantasied about doing these kinds of things with Tsukki. This and much more but to have the real thing was overwhelming him. Kuroo had always dreamt of watching the blond yearning for him before he would send the omega into complete bliss.

The alpha almost growled as he moaned again as the tip of his cock hit the back of Tsukishima’s throat, Kuroo sat up and bent over the blond, his eyes on the now messy blond hair of the omega who was managing to wreck him just from a blowjob. Tsukishima’s tongue was now swirling around the head and he released him with a small pop, a string of saliva connected him to the blond’s now freshly wet pink lips. Golden eyes met dark hazel and Tsukki’s expression nearly made Kuroo cum on the spot.

The omega was panting and had slight tears in his eyes probably from hitting the back of his throat with his cheeks a dark pigment of pink. Kuroo gently wiped the corner of Tsukishima’s eyes and smiled at him with a loving look.

“You’re beautiful Kei.” The bed-headed raven grinned as the blonds cheeks grew even redder. Smiling more Kuroo brought Tsukishima’s to sit up again and pressed their lips together kissing him passionately and then biting gently on the blond’s lower lip.

The blond pulled away from him, a small, cute frown on his face. “I-I wasn’t done,” he tried to protest but Kuroo kissed him again, a softer smile on the alpha’s face now.

“I wouldn’t be able to last much longer if you kept going Kei~” Kuroo nuzzled into Tsukki’s neck, taking in the blonds scent again, making his head spin.

“I want us to come together, so I need to give you attention too.” Kuroo spoke so smoothly, his tone seductive and the omega shivered in response causing him to grin as he started to kiss the others neck.

“Testurou…” the blond moaned softly. Whenever Tsukki spoke his given name, even more so when he was moaning it, sent waves of heat down Kuroo’s body.

“I love it when you say my name Kei,” Kuroo licked again at the scent gland then scraped his teeth along it, causing the blond to gasp. Kuroo tugged at his clothes that Tsukishima was wearing. “Take these off, it’s not fair if I’m the only one naked.” His tone teased the blond as he helped pull of the t-shirt that he had given the blond not long ago.

Kuroo slid his hands down Tsukishima’s uncovered chest, his eyes drinking every piece of pale skin that he could now see. He wasted no time before kissing and sucking gently on Tsukishima’s collar bone and chest. He pulled the blond closer to him and practically had him sitting in his lap once more.

Kuroo’s free hand tugged on the sweats that were now offending him by still being on the blond’s body. “These too.” With his lips still pressed against the omegas chest.

“I can’t when I’m sitting in your lap.” Tsukishima teased.

Kuroo thought for a moment before his hand slipped down from Tsukki’s waist to go underneath the hem line of his sweatpants before slipping inside.

“Kuroo?” The blond voice went slightly higher and he swallowed.

The raven carried on leaving marks on the omega’s chest as his hand started to caress the omega’s inner thigh, causing the blonds breath to hitch and one of Tsukki’s hand gripped his arm.

“Mm. Nope, don’t like that name.” His hand moved slowly, getting higher towards where the blond’s legs would meet. Soon his hand brushed against the omega’s cock. Kuroo practically licked his lips as his boyfriend jumped slightly at the contact before moaning softly as he began stroking him gently.

“T-Tetsu,” the blond moaned again as Kuroo bit down gently on his scent gland, licking it afterwards.

“Kei you smell so good. Can you smell me too?” He loved the sound of Tsukishima’s voice like this, no longer the composed, snarky man that knew how to rub him up all the right ways but the man who was slowly losing himself to pleasure.

“Y-yes Kur- Ah, Tetsurou. I-I don’t know, how long…” Kuroo quickened the pace of his strokes, he couldn’t help but move his hips against Tsukishima, the friction feeling amazing. Fuck, he really didn’t know how long he would last for.

“Kei don’t hold back.” Seeing Tsukishima unwind in front of him turned him on more than anything else had ever before. Nothing had felt so good before. Seeing Tsukki like this was driving him close and closer to release until he thrusted hard against the blonds ass.

“Ah! Tetsu!” Tsukishima moaned as he came, Kuroo shivered and bit down again on Tsukki’s scent gland and then sucked gently on his neck as he stroked him through his release and Kuroo thrusted gently through his letting the two of them slowly come off the high from their orgasms.

 

* * *

 

Kei practically collapsed onto Kuroo after he came. Stars were slowly leaving his vision and his breathing eventually slowed. His whole body shivered from how cold the room suddenly felt, or maybe that was just because the sweat on his body was cooling. Either way he now realised that Kuroo’s sweatpants were covered in a mixture of body fluids…

“Sorry…” he mumbled. He didn’t look at Kuroo until he felt a hand touch his chin and brought his eyes back to Kuroo’s who was now staring at him intensely with a loving and serious expression.

“What are you even apologising for? That was the best sex I’ve ever had and we didn’t even have sex.” Kuroo’s tone was dead serious.

“I mean about your sweats” He blushed more, the ravens expression lightened.

“They can be cleaned so don’t even worry about that. But speaking of cleaning, we should clean up.” He grinned sheepishly and Kei was reminded that as well as the sweatpants he too was covered in cum and sweat.

“I have my own bathroom, so if you want to use the shower you’re welcome to.” Kuroo gestured to the other door in the room.

Tsukki frowned slightly. “You need to shower too.”

“I can after, I need to make the bed.” Kuroo smiled.

“Stop being an idiot and just shower with me.” The blond didn’t know why he was being so forceful, but the grin on Kuroo’s face seemed to say he didn’t mind it.

“Okay Kei.”

“Don’t call me that around other people…” Tsukishima moved off of Kuroo and headed to the bathroom, Kuroo followed him.

“Okay Kei, but we’re not around other people right now.” Kuroo grinned. Tsukishima stripped the last bits of clothing that was on him the sweats and his boxers both now very dirty. He blushed as Kuroo’s eyes trailed up and down his body. He felt so exposed but since it was to Kuroo, he didn’t seem to mind it.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“Stop saying such embarrassing things…”

“I’m only speaking the truth.” Kuroo grinned again as he and Tsukishima squeezed together in the shower before turning on the water.

“You’re showers small.”

“You wouldn’t take a shower without me.” Kuroo smirked and kissed him.

 It took a while but the two of them finally got clean and dry, they put on new sheets for the bed and Kuroo put the dirty sheets and clothes in his wash basket, ready for tomorrow. Tsukishima now had Kuroo’s chest against his back and the alpha’s arm draped around his waist. Kuroo was like his own heater it was wonderful. The blond felt his limbs feel heavy and his eyes close, the warm breath of the alpha next to him tickled his neck.

“Hey Kei?” He could hear sleepiness thick in the older man’s voice as he spoke.

“Yeah?” He replied in an equally tired tone.

“You make me really happy. I missed you.”

The blond felt his cheeks heat up as he smiled.

“I missed you too Tetsurou, Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tsukishima woke up to an empty bed. He frowned and gathered the covers, _Where was Kuroo?_ He was feeling much colder now than he did last night. He sat up and looked around the room, still no signs of the bedhead he did however see some neatly folded clothes at the end of the bed and he guessed they were for him.

He got up and dressed in the clothes Kuroo left for him then leaving the room to search for his missing boyfriend.  He found Kuroo in the kitchen making breakfast and a small smile played on his lips. He noticed the box of scent patches on the counter, _Ah,_ he thought, _so that’s where he went._

“Good morning.” He mumbled as he peaked over Kuroo’s shoulder to see what he was cooking.

“Ah Kei, you’re up.” The bedhead sounded slightly disappointed.

“… Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh no, no. I just wanted to come bring you breakfast in bed.” The bedhead looked up at the blond and smiled a sheepish grin.

Whether it was the lack of his usual suppressants or just because Tsukishima wanted to, the omega nuzzled into the alpha’s neck, kissing his scent gland which caused the alpha so shiver slightly. “Thank you.”

Kuroo beamed. When the raven had woken up to Tsukishima cuddled against him, his heart had swelled and was glad that the events of yesterday hadn’t been a dream. He had pondered the reaction the blond would have when he woke up whether he would be embarrassed or upset that they had gone too far yesterday or would he simply not react at all. Kuroo had guessed the latter so having the sleepy blond nuzzle and kiss him made his insides tingle.

“What are you thanking me for?” Kuroo served up the tamagoyaki he had been making for his omega.

Tsukishima didn’t reply, the smile that was on his lips a moment ago now replaced with a small frown. “You’re too good for me…” He mumbled to himself, although the other man did hear it.

Kuroo picked up on the uneasy feeling that the blond was producing and instinctually released calming pheromones.

“Hey Tsukki,” the blond looked up at him. The raven haired man grinned as he held up a piece of the tamagoyaki to the blonds lips. “Open.”

The blond deliberated a moment whether he should or should not open his mouth. He decided to humour the alpha even when he felt heat rising to his cheeks as he opened his mouth. Kuroo’s cheeks had also turned darker, he had expected Tsukki to reject the offer. Well today seemed to be an expected the unexpected day.

“It’s good.” The blond mumbled, taking the plate from Kuroo.

At that very moment Bokuto bounced into the kitchen. “Whatever you guys are cooking I want some!” The alpha spoke way too loudly from just waking up.

“Bokuto not so loud.” Akaashi spoke calmly from behind him. Kuroo just grinned and Tsukishima wondered if Kuroo usually cooked breakfast in the morning, it was very domestic. A different side to Kuroo that the blond had never really saw before.

Kuroo had started mixing more eggs and Bokuto was making drinks, Akaashi came over and stood with Tsukishima.

“Did you get a chance to speak to Kuroo about the cinema?” He asked the omega conversationally.

“Ah, no. I forgot about that actually.” Thoughts about last night resurfaced in the blonds mind and he tried to subdue the blush that was rising to his face. Another downside to having pale skin, very hard to hide a blush. “Kuroo?”

The alpha who has been absorbed in cooking breakfast, “Yes Tsukki?”

“Do you have much planned for this week?”

“Well…” Kuroo continued whisking the eggs. “Apart from seeing Ken-Cat and us going on some dates?” He had left the last part of his sentence as more of a question to the blond rather than definitive.

“Akaashi invited us to the cinema.”

“And me!” Bokuto interjected loudly.

“And Bokuto.” Tsukishima corrected. Akaashi’s eyes rolled slightly but smiled fondly to the alpha who just grinned as he handed the raven his morning tea.

“Sounds like fun!” Kuroo grinned. He poured the egg mixture into the pan and cooked some more tamagoyaki. “Which reminds me Tsukki, do you have any plans this week?” Akaashi and Bokuto went out of the kitchen to the living room. Tsukishima heard the faint noise of the TV coming on before realising Kuroo was waiting for an answer.

“Oh, I think Yamaguchi wants to come down for a few days,” he shrugged, “I think he said Friday and Saturday.”

Kuroo nodded, his eyes on the pan, “Do you want to go on a date today then?”

“Sure.” The blond mumbled. “I need to go back to my apartment first though.”

“I’ll walk you there, after breakfast.” Kuroo hummed.

“You don’t have to do that Kuroo… I’m perfectly capable of walking myself.” the blond started to protest.

“I know you are.” Kuroo looked up his eyes catching the blonds, both fondness and smirk found his way on the alpha’s face. “But I want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast Tsukishima put on a scent patch that Kuroo had got and the two of them said goodbye to Bokuto and Akaashi and they headed to Tsukishima’s apartment. Their hands were intertwined again as they walked through Tokyo.

“You wanted to talk about stuff right?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah…”

“Do you have anything in particular or should I just give you an update of what I’ve been doing for the past 3 years?” He tried to keep the tone light-hearted.

“Why do you like me Kuroo?” The blond asked slowly.

“Hmm, where to start.” The alpha tried to tease.

“The beginning is usually a good place.” Tsukishima gave him a smirk. Kuroo laughed and glad the mood was still light.

“Well, when I first saw you at the training camp, the first one, the first thing I noticed was that you were incredibly attractive. Which got me to pay attention to you more and throughout the games I saw that you were this grumpy sarcastic beta with a sharp tongue.” The blond frowned, almost pouted but couldn’t deny it so he let the alpha continue. Seeing Tsukki’s expression made the alpha grin, “what? It’s true. I just got this odd pull to you even more when I saw you looking at me, multiple times I might add.”

The omega blushed slightly, “You saw that?”

“I did. The way you held yourself and acted with your team was really interesting to me. You cared but you didn’t want them to know you cared and, I don’t know, I guess I just wanted to see what else there was to you, so I went to talk you.” He grinned

“I remember you randomly joined me at dinner.” The blond rolled his eyes but a slight expression of fondness at the memory.

“And you quickly left after.”

“You were provoking me.”

“I was.” Kuroo smirked. “But I liked you, you were interesting. But everything changed over that summer training camp. So much happened and the more time I spent with you, the more I wanted to be around you. We were flirting with each other and everything was going great and when we kissed that first time. _Fuck_! I still remember the feeling of you biting my lower lip…” He mumbled. “But you left before I woke up from my Tsukki induced coma.” The alpha teased. “And we never had the chance to exchange numbers…”

Kuroo’s light-hearted tone changed slightly. This was the bit Tsukishima had been waiting for and he was suddenly very aware of his own heartbeat.

“I wanted to call you, but Kenma refused to ask shrimpy for your number and I knew you could get mine if you wanted so I just waited.” Kuroo thought for a moment before continuing. “At first I thought you were just busy with the preliminaries and getting to the nationals but after the months passed, I realised more and more that you weren’t going to call me. So, I tried dating some other people because you weren’t as interested in me as I thought you were.”

Tsukishima wanted to interrupt saying it wasn’t true but knew it would be pointless so let he let him continue.

“And nobody could compare to the stupidly snarky blond who took my heart…” Kuroo looked Tsukishima in the eyes, “I really tried to forget about you and I just couldn’t. Every rut my mind went back to that kiss we had and what else I wanted to do to you.” Kuroo frowned while he was smiling, “It’s a bit pathetically really how much you had an effect on me and we had only interacted for a week and kissed once.”

“It’s not pathetic.” Tsukishima mumbled.

“I don’t regret it though. Any of it. If I had known I would have just come to Miyagi and talked with you face to face but I assumed you weren’t interested in me or that you hated me.”

Tsukishima blinked, he hadn’t expected that. “Why?”

“Well, because I had kind of pushed myself into your life that week and then you kissed me… the more I hadn’t heard from you I thought that you hated me for it.” He shrugged, Kuroo wasn’t looking at Tsukishima anymore and he was frowning at the pavement as they walked.

“Kuroo…” The alpha seemed lost in his thoughts, “Kuroo.” The blond repeated. When said man didn’t respond again he stopped, pulling the alpha closer to him. The street here wasn’t that busy as they were in a more residential area now. “Tetsurou!”

It was impossible not to get the alpha’s attention now. The blond looked at him, his golden eyes knitted together in regret. “I’m sorry that I made you think that. I could never hate you Tetsu.” Tsukishima’s softness and warmth in his voice even surprised the blond. Kuroo just had a wide, genuine smile on his face.

“I’m happy that we can be together now though. Being with you Kei…” Kuroo lent forward and pressed a sweet, tender kiss on the omega’s lips. “It makes me happier than I can describe. We both have been through shit but the past is that, the past. We shouldn’t forget it but we shouldn’t let it hold us back either. I want to make a bright future with you Kei, if you want.”

“I’d like that…” Tsukishima then smirked slightly, “but did you have to sound like such a captain when you say that?” the blond teased and Kuroo laughed and grinned at Tsukishima.

Kuroo shook his head but still grinned. “Is there anything else you wanted know?”

“No… for now at least, anyway. I don’t think we have to rush this… right?” Tsukishima looked to Kuroo who smiled back at him.

“Whenever you want to talk, I’m happy to.” They walked in comfortable silence for a while before a thought crosses the blonds mind.

“Actually one more question?”

Kuroo turned to him to show he was listening.

“When did you realise I was an omega?”

The alpha now blushed and laughed awkwardly, “ah-ha.. Yeah, um… do you remember the first training camp where we met?” Tsukishima’s eyebrows shot up as he listened to Kuroo’s tale of the discovery of the omega’s secondary gender.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, for the time being is the end of You Overthink Things, thank you to everyone who was read, commented and kudo's this work and a special thank you to my lovely Beta, Iwa-chan ;) (you're a dick though.)
> 
> This has been the first story I have written in years and its my first for Haikyuu, i'm hope that you enjoyed it and this most likely won't be the end, as I said last chapter I have a few idea's left for this story so an epilogue is likely in the works. 
> 
> I will see you in the upcoming stories and updates.
> 
> Bye for now! 
> 
> Update: I have just got a Tumblr and Twitter account, if you want to chat or anything feel free to message me there :)
> 
> Tumblr: Kinishinai - (http://teiganperry.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: @Kinishinai_T - (https://twitter.com/Kinishinai_T)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter of 'You Overthink Things' a special thanks to my Beta Reader, you know who you are for helping me edit this, I don't think it would have come out as well if it wasn't for your help.
> 
> If you have any feedback I would love to hear it in the comments and I hope you stick around to see where the story goes!


End file.
